


Remade

by KielWhitehead24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KielWhitehead24/pseuds/KielWhitehead24
Summary: Sansa tries to reunite with Tyrion. Jon discovers he isn't as alone as he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it.

**MAJOR RETCON.**

In this version, after Jon escapes before they cross the wall, and Mance, knowing that Ygritte loves him, holds her back from the trip across the wall. She reunited with Jon afterwards, and they have made up after his “death”. Now that he is leaving the Night’s Watch, they can be a couple again. Davos successfully petitioned Stannis to let him keep Shireen at Castle Black, and there is no extra animosity between him and Melisandre.

Robb married Talisa Maegyr, and she was kept in safety at Riverrun with The Blackfish. When word came of the Red Wedding, he escorted her to the relative safety of Greywater Watch. This is a blend of both the show and the books.

 

 

Sansa tried to keep her breath steady as her tiny band approached The Wall. Brienne, Pod and Sansa had been traveling for several days, making sure to stay off the beaten path. Theon had left to return to the Iron Islands, but the three continued towards Jon at Castle Black. Sansa had spent the whole trip regretting her treatment of Jon growing up at Winterfell. She had followed her mother’s cues, always considering him to be beneath her because of his Bastard status. Now, he was the only family she knew remained. Brienne halted their party to address Sansa.

“My Lady, if you feel threatened here, or your brother is unable to help, you would be safe with my Father on Tarth. He would extend the vow I made to your Mother to include himself. You would be safe there.”

Sansa nodded. “If Jon can’t help me, I’ll go there. But I have to try at least. I just hope he is able to overlook how I treated him growing up.”

Brienne nodded before they began to continue their trek to the castle. Brienne took the lead as they neared the gate. As they entered the yard, Sansa saw Brienne shift her grip on her sword, as there seemed to be as many wildlings as members of the Night’s Watch. They dismounted, and Sansa slowly scanned the faces, looking for Jon. As her eyes scanned the small balcony, she saw him. Jon looked at her as if she was a ghost, and slowly made his way down the stairs. Sansa felt her breath hitch as he slowly approached her. He stopped short of her, and she quickly closed the distance as they hugged each other in a deep embrace. She was finally with her family. She felt tears falling down her face, but she didn’t care. They stood there and embraced each other for almost a minute before Jon led her into his rooms. They were met there by an older man and a younger girl, a lean young man in Night’s Watch garb, as well as a Wildling woman, only a few years older than Sansa. There was also a woman dressed in all red, with some sort of choker around her neck. Brienne gasped when she saw the two adults, pulling Sansa behind her as she drew her sword. Sansa heard Pod unsheathe his sword behind her, as Jon attempted to step between Brienne and the Red Woman.

“What are you doing?” Jon shouted at Brienne.

Brienne attempted to move within striking distance of the Red Woman. “That witch killed King Renly. She killed the King.”

The older man stepped up to her. “Aye, milady, the Lady Melisandre was responsible for killing Renly. But she’s also the one that just brought Jon Snow back from the dead.”

Sansa started and managed to squeak out a “what?!” as Brienne slowly lowered her sword. The Red Woman spoke up “Yes, I was the one that used the magic to kill Lord Renly, but I was wrong about Stannis. The Lord of Light isn’t done with Jon Snow yet, that is why he allowed me to bring him back.”

Sansa had worked her way past Brienne and grasped Jon’s arm. “What does that mean? What happened to you?” Jon sighs and slowly removed his shirt, showing the room the crescent shaped scars across his chest. “I was Lord Commander, and tried to save the Wildlings from the Night King and the walkers, but old grudges die slow, and some of my brothers labeled me a traitor to the watch, and killed me. Melisandre brought me back. I was going to leave tomorrow, head somewhere warm. I had no idea anyone was still alive. But now, I’ll go where you go. Father would come back and kill me if I didn’t protect you. If we need to, we could probably hide out in the Eyrie, they may still help us.”

Sansa shook her head vehemently “I’m never going back there. Littlefinger rules in Robyn’s name. He’s the one that sold me to the Bolton’s. I don’t trust him. I don’t know who we can trust.”

Jon thought for a minute before speaking. “Bran went beyond The Wall with two children from House Reed. Maybe you could hide there for a time? That is, if you could find it. Greywater Watch is said to move and be almost impossible to find.”

Sansa stared at Jon. “Bran is alive? Why did you let him leave? How can they possibly be safe?”

Jon sighed “I wasn’t here to stop him. I was already North. I was with a group of Wildlings. That’s how I met Ygritte,” He indicated the wildling girl that had come and stood next to him. “And Tormund.” He nodded at the big wildling that had walked in during Jon’s story.

“You said you trust this “Reed”?” the man rumbled.

Jon and Sansa exchanged glances before nodding. “Why?” Jon asked.

“Because there’s some “Lord Howland Reed” requesting to speak to Lord Commander Snow and the Lady Stark. He’s waiting in the common room.” Jon took a deep breath before signaling Tormund to lead the way. Sansa stepped up beside him, while Brienne, Pod, and the leaner of the two watchmen fell into a protective ring around them. They entered the hall, where they were greeted by the diminutive Lord of the Neck. As Jon entered, Lord Reed drew his sword and knelt before him. “My King, it’s good to see you back among the living.” Jon looked at him full of confusion.

“My Lord, how is it that you know of my death?”

“My King, I have the gift of the greensight. I saw the day Lord Stark was killed. I saw you waking up after your death. I journeyed here at once to greet you and bring you news, My King.”

“My Lord, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m not even a Lord anymore. I’m no longer a man of the Night’s Watch.”

“That’s why I’m here. You’re no longer bound by the oaths of the Watch. Lord Stark never told you anything about your Mother, did he?”

Jon stared at the man. “He said he would, the next time we met. That was before he rode south to King’s Landing.”

“Aye, he sent word to me then, and gave me this. He told me that if anything happened to him, to give this to you when the time was right. It has the answers you seek.” At this he held out a sealed scroll that bore the seal of Eddard Stark. Jon grabbed it and quickly opened it. He scanned it, before locking eyes with Sansa. Howland Reed spoke up. “Lord Stark found you in the Tower of Joy, in Dorne. Your mother was dying. Lyanna knew that if Robert found out about you, he’s have you killed, same as your half brother and sister. She begged him to protect you. So he did. He never revealed your true identity to anyone. The two of us were the only ones that knew the truth.”

Sansa was confused. “Why would Robert have killed Jon because of his mother?”

Jon fought to get the words out. “Because my mother was meant to marry Robert Baratheon. My mother was aunt Lyanna. She secretly married the Prince, Rhaegar, and they had me. They had named me Jaehaerys, but that would have been too obvious, so he named me Jon. But why couldn’t he tell me anything? I’m not even a Stark, I’m a Targaryen.”

Sansa gripped his arm, “I don’t care what that letter says. You’re my brother, and we’re a family.”

Reed spoke to Jon “You’re not alone. There is another Targaryen.”

Jon nodded. “I know. The girl in the East. Our old Maester was a Targaryen. He spoke of her to me, told me how a Targaryen alone in the world is a dangerous thing. I’d travel to meet her, but I can’t just leave Sansa alone. No offense milady.” He said to Brienne. Howland cleared his throat, nodding at one of his guardsmen. The guard removed his cloak and helm, revealing the armor of the Tully’s underneath.

“Allow me to introduce Sansa’s uncle, Brynden Tully, also known as The Blackfish. He was here to try to find out what happened to his family that was left. I’ll leave him to explain the rest.” Howland nodded before leaving the group alone.

Brienne spoke up first. “My Lord, do you mind explaining how you managed to escape and survive the Red Wedding?”

The man gave a mirthless chuckle. “Robb was cautious, obviously not enough. We had felt that having Lady Stark, who was pregnant with their son, at the Wedding would have been an insult to the Frey’s. When word reached us of their deaths, we slipped out of Riverrun that night and made for the safety of Greywater Watch, Robb had arranged that with Lord Reed several months earlier. It was hard on Lady Talisa, and she wasn’t able to birth the baby very easily on the run. She’s still in hiding there; it’s too dangerous for her to leave. I’ve tried rallying the remaining lords of the Riverlands, but Jamie Lannister is currently laying siege to Riverrun after we took it back from the Frey’s. I don’t have the men, and I don’t think I could live in Riverrun anymore. But if siding with the Targaryen girl means a chance at taking out the Frey’s and the Lannister’s, I can swallow my damn pride. If that’s where you want to go, I’ll stay with Sansa.”

Sansa took this moment to speak up. “I will go to Essos with you. If we can ally ourselves with her, she may help us get Winterfell back.”

Jon was thoughtful “We couldn’t sail out of White Harbor. Too close to the Bolton factions. But we can’t stay here. It would only be a matter of time before Ramsay looks here for Sansa. That would place the Wildlings in danger, and that wasn’t part of the deal we made.”

Tormund laughed. “You took a knife to the heart for us Snow. If we don’t help you with this, than we deserve to be the last of the Wildlings.”

Brienne interjected: “My Father has a sizable fleet. He would let me take some of them to escort us across the Narrow Sea to meet this Dragon Queen.”

Jon looked at her incredulously, “Your father would just let you take a fleet of ships and ferry wildlings and traitors across the sea?”

“If it helped keep my vow to Lady Stark, yes. But the journey to Tarth would be dangerous. If the Wildlings came along, we could risk White Harbor. Lord Manderly has yet to bend the knee to the Bolton’s.”

Jon shook his head. “It would be too dangerous for the Free Folk to travel with us. Tormund, would you agree to man the Castle at Eastwatch? You would be safe there, under the protection of the Night’s Watch. The Northern Lords would leave you alone, and you and Ygritte could come with us.”

Tormund nodded. “We could do it.”

Brienne looked at Sansa. “There is more. I heard that Lord Varys, who vanished when Lord Tyrion escaped, has been spotted in the court of the Dragon Queen, as well as a dwarf that has apparently become a confidant of the Queen.”

Sansa’s face went white, and she suddenly rushed from the room. Brienne and Jon rushed after her, pulling up short just outside. Sansa had collapsed in the snow, and was currently emptying the meager contents of her stomach on the ground. Jon falls to his knees next to her and puts a soothing hand on her back. After several dry heaves, she attempts to stand up once more, but collapses and Brienne barely catches her. Brienne helps her into Jon’s quarters, where Sansa regains her balance and stands up straight, locking eyes with Jon. “We are both going to Essos to reunite with family.”

At this, Jon looked at her in confusion. “Who is in Essos?”

Sansa leveled her eyes at him: “My husband. I was married to Tyrion, and was sold to Ramsey by Littlefinger, but our marriage was never annulled.”

Pod, who had followed the group, timidly spoke up. “But, milady, I thought you had never consummated your marriage with Lord Tyrion?”

“Did Tyrion tell you everything about our private lives, Podrick?” Sansa snapped at him.

Jon spoke up, cutting Pod from the glare of his sister (for he would always think of her as a sister). “Why did you throw up when you heard about him then?”

“Because he was the only person who was ever kind to me in King’s Landing, and he did it without any secret agendas. I’ve always thought he was dead. I assumed Cersei had killed him and then covered it up by claiming he escaped. I’ve thought him dead for the past year. Now I find out he’s alive.” She sank onto the bed, where Ygritte put her arm around her in a comforting gesture. Jon cleared the room of everyone but himself, Sansa, and Ygritte.

“Did he force you?”

Sansa looked up at him with a fire in her eyes that reminded him of her mother. “No. Tyrion was always kind to me. He protected me, kept me safe from Joffrey’s games. He refused to bed me until I asked him to. I realized that that would be the only way I remained alive was to give him heirs. So I did. But I feel safe with him, and that’s what I want. The girl that wanted a handsome knight to sweep her off her feet died with her Father. I want to feel safe, and valued by my husband. It’s partially my fault he was even accused of killing Joffrey. He had just been humiliated at the wedding moments earlier for trying to protect me.”

Jon walked over to the fire and gazed into its depths.

“I rode with Tyrion up to The Wall. He seemed an honorable man. But you still don’t have to return to him. We can see the marriage annulled.”

Sansa stood up and looked at Jon. “What if that’s not what I want? I want to see him again. I see the way you and Ygritte look at one another. Tyrion is the only person that ever looked at me like that. To Joffrey, I was a plaything to abuse and torment. To Littlefinger, I was the key to him getting control of the North, as well as an image of my mother. To Ra-Ramsay,” she stumbled over his name, “I was little more than a broodmare. He took me when and how he wanted. He locked me in my rooms, and would leave me there all day. I can still feel him inside me. I feel his hands crawling over my skin. I can’t stop hearing him mock me.” She sank back down into the depths of the bed. Jon looked at her and vowed that he would personally kill Ramsay for what he did to his sister. Ygritte had sat down next to her and was holding Sansa’s hand. Ygritte looked at him, and jerked her head towards Sansa. Jon went and knelt in front of her, and took her hands in his.

“Sansa, I promise that Ramsay will die for what he did to you. You will never have to fear him again.” He stood and kissed her hair, holding her close to him. Ygritte decided to put her own thoughts into the conversation.

“If he ever tries to get near you, I’ll put an arrow through his heart and kill him me self. Jon Snow is mine now, and that makes you my family. Wherever you go, we’ll go with you and protect each other.” The three of them all embraced each other, all enjoying the sense of familial belonging.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to rest and prepare for the journey to Eastwatch the next morning, as it would take that long for Brienne to send a raven to her father and have a ship meet them off of the coast near Eastwatch. They were greeted by a welcome sight before dinner. Samwell Tarly and Gill had showed up early, Sam having left Oldtown and the Citadel to return to Jon with crucial information. He had also discovered the truth of Jon’s lineage, as well as a cave of Dragonglass on Dragonstone. It was agreed that he would go with them, and Edd, the lean new Lord Commander, released him from his oath to help attempt to secure the Dragonglass. The group set out, much better armed and protected. Along with the Free Folk, as Sansa was trying to call them under Jon’s encouragement, they made their way to Eastwatch by the Sea. She smirked as she thought about all the different sides there were to her group. Lord Davos Seaworth, Lady Melisandre, and the young girl, Shireen Baratheon, had been under Stannis. She had been under her brother, Robb, while seemingly being a Lannister. Pod had served Tyrion, while Brienne had served under both Renly and her mother Catelyn. Davos was fiercely loyal and protective of Shireen, and Ygritte and Gilly seemed to like her as well, Ygritte even grabbing a young wildling boy that had been trying to poke her face and proceeded to beat him around until he ran off. Lord Reed and her uncle had gone to return to Greywater. From there the Blackfish and the small band that went with him from Riverrun would slip into White Harbor and link up with them, bringing the Lady Talisa with them, and either let her stay with them, or rejoin her family in Volantis. Lord Reed would hold the Neck, and pass along what information he could. They had agreed that once they had (hopefully) made an alliance with the Dragon Queen, Varys’ little birds would bring a signed scroll bearing Jon’s signature to Reed, and he could better feed them information to aid the queen in her quest to return to Westeros. The journey to Eastwatch would take several days, but she didn’t mind. She rode next to Jon and Ygritte, growing closer to Jon and getting to know the young wildling girl. She rather liked her, and could see how in love the two were. She did have to laugh at Jon’s big friend, Tormund, as the man was seemingly enraptured with Brienne, so much so that Brienne was exasperated with his efforts. Jon just chuckled and told her that it was because he saw her in her armor and believed her to be a great warrior, which is what he values the most. She was delighted to finally feel safe, but knew she couldn’t let her guard down. She knew firsthand how quickly one’s luck could change. She could still feel the bruises from Ramsay’s assault the night before she escaped. The horse jostled her sore thighs, but every mile she (hopefully) put between herself and any Bolton’s chasing after her felt more soothing than any ointments Sam could have provided, if she had been brave enough to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa greets her husband. Jon reveals himself. Tyrion discovers an awful crime. Daenerys' family grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it. Dialogue used belongs to HBO, and David and Dan.

Tyrion chafed. He had been trying to talk down Grey Worm and Missandei all day. They were furious at his failed negotiations with the Slavers. The fireballs the slavers were launching at the city were growing closer and closer to the Great Pyramid. Missandei was constantly reminding him what they had warned. Tyrion tried to placate her as they walked towards the council chamber.

“We can still do something. They will have to land and attack us eventually. The Unsullied are trained for combat. They could easily beat them, even if Meereen is rubble.” They entered the solar Daenerys used as her council chamber. “I was wrong. I admit it.”

Missandei interrupted him. “That changes nothing.”

He pressed through. “The Unsullied could mount a defense off the beachhead. If the slaver’s forces-”

“No more talking from you.” Grey Worm interrupted. “Your talking gave us this.”

“And I have acknowledged that. I’m trying-”

Grey Worm glared at him. “You’re trying to tell me what the army should do. You do not know what the army should do.”

Tyrion let out a tiny indignant huff. “All right, what should the army do?”

“We’ll not go to the beach. If we go to the beach, the Masters will take the pyramid. The pyramid is the only place in the city we can defend. We stay here.”

Tyrion pondered for a moment. “And then?”

Grey Worm didn’t hesitate. “We wait for them to come to us. Then we fight them.”

The three of them looked at one another, all thinking. Suddenly a thud sounded from right above their heads. At a nod from Grey Worm, the unsullied made a wall between the balcony entrance and Tyrion and Missandei. One of them approached the doorway, and cautiously slipped outside. Suddenly their guards all knelt, and Daenerys swept into the room. Tyrion felt like a pit opened up and dropped his stomach into its depths. She had returned, and for that he was overjoyed. But he had once again failed to protect something he had been entrusted with. Daenerys looked around, and her eyes settled in Tyrion. She cleared the room, at least granting him the courtesy of a private tongue lashing. He sighed and grabbed the jug of wine sitting in the corner, before she joined him. She eyed him, before launching into her questions.

“When I left, it was merely chaos at the Great Pit. I return to find the entire city under siege and half of it a pile of rubble. How did you manage to accomplish this feat?”

Tyrion gave her a mirthless smile. “I had a pact with the representatives of the other slave cities. I gave them 7 years to reduce their slavery output; in exchange they would no longer support the Sons of the Harpy. It worked splendidly, for a time. Then the fleet showed up and began to rain fire on the city. We were discussing a course of action right before you showed up. I’ll gladly turn the planning and protection of this city over to you. I seem to be unable to safeguard anything.” With that, he tossed back his glass, but came up empty. He went to pour more, but the jug too was dry. He hadn’t realized he’d drank so heavily. He had been thinking of his failure to protect his young wolf bride. _“Who knows where she is now.”_ He thought bitterly, _“I just pray she is safe and protected, the one thing I simply can’t manage to do.”_ He flinched as he felt something slide down his cheek. He brushed it away, hoping the Queen merely thought it to be spilt wine. He glanced at her, and knew she was better than that. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed, knowing he would have to share the rest of his story with her.

“Before I go on, I’m going to need more wine.”

Daenerys nodded, personally getting up and pouring him a glass of Dornish Red. He swallowed it in one gulp, trying to stall before launching into his miserable past. He looked at his queen, and saw pity and understanding in her eyes, and was once again reminded about why he had chosen to believe in her. He took a breath and began to relate the events of his doomed marriage to his Northern beauty.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion cried out as he jarred from his sleep. In his dream, Cersei had gotten her claws on Sansa after Joffrey’s wedding, and was blaming both of them for the monster’s death. He knew that they believed they had worked together. Cersei had been cruel enough to make him watch as his pretty wife was fed the same poison that killed Joffrey. He sucked in a lungful of air as he slowly realized it was a dream. He knew this nightmare had come about because of his conversation with Daenerys that evening. As he finished, crying pitifully into his cup about his failure to protect his wife. Daenerys had risen and put a comforting arm around him, telling him that she would do everything in her power to protect her when they reached Westeros. She told him to sleep as long as he needed, and they would solve the problem of the Slavers Fleet the next morning. He groaned, knowing sleep would elude him. He decided to visit the top of the pyramid and see what he could think up to end the siege. He was greeted by Ser Barristan Selmy, the commander of Daenerys Queensguard. He had been viciously wounded in the same attack as Grey Worm, so much so that they thought he had died. He had been lying in state when they realized his wounds had started bleeding again. He was recuperating in secret when Tyrion showed up. They had been able to use his “death” as a ruse to attempt to draw out the Sons of the Harpy. Tyrion had only been made aware of his survival after they managed to escape back to the Great Pyramid from the Pit of Daznak.

“Lord Tyrion, what brings you up here at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I decided to come up here, try and clear my head. That and the wine I consumed is giving me a headache as punishment. I must admit, the last time I was in a city under siege, I feel like I did an exemplary job leading the defense, even with my sister and the idiot king attempting to overrule me. Here though, we are at a slight disadvantage. The Unsullied are under fire here, and the Dothraki are still at least a day’s ride from Meereen.”

Selmy gazed out at the fleet of ships that had kept up their merciless assault on the city. “We do have something better than any weapons you had at Kings Landing. We have three dragons. If she flew on Drogon, would the others be able to free themselves and join her?”

Tyrion thought for a moment. “I don’t see why they wouldn’t. They seem to know friend from foe. They didn’t attack me when I released them. What if we asked the Masters to discuss surrender? Show our hand. Let them see the dragons as they set fire to their fleet. When their slave soldiers see the dragons, they would most likely flee rather than fight. Especially if they realize that they are fighting for men that would gladly watch them die for nothing.”

Barristan snorted “Where and when did you suddenly become a strategist?”

Tyrion smirked “I’m slowly learning more, but I do feel like I know people. This could work, but the timing would be the most difficult part. We’ve received word that people attempting to flee through the city gates are being slaughtered by the Sons of the Harpy, but we can’t send people to investigate, they wouldn’t make it there and back.”

“The queen was right to put her faith in you, My Lord. She had similar thoughts, and is carrying word to her khalasar, that’s why I’m here, actually. When Drogon breathes fire on the ships, the Dothraki horde will attack the city gates, neutralizing the Sons of the Harpy. Then we should be able to force the Masters to surrender to our Queen’s demands. Maybe then we will finally be able to prepare to sail to Westeros, and take back the Iron Throne for our queen.”

            At about that time, Drogon swept past, carrying Daenerys. He brought her to the landing, and once Selmy had helped her dismount, took off once more. Daenerys grinned, and the three of them went back inside the pyramid.

She turned and addressed them. “It’s done. The Khalasar will arrive at midday, and Drogon should return then as well. Send a message to the Slavers at dawn; we can meet outside the city, by the old entrance from the Hills.”

Selmy nodded, and left to begin the arranging of the protection detail. Daenerys turned to Tyrion.

“Were you unable to sleep, Lord Tyrion?”

He looked at her knowingly. “I slept for a while, but the pounding of my head proved stronger than my sleep.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And it had nothing to do with thoughts of your young bride?”

Tyrion grimaced. He had finally managed to keep his thoughts away from Tysha, but now Sansa was there to take her place. “I had thought I’d put my dark marriage history behind me, but alas, my family just couldn’t let that happen. Now if you’ll excuse me your grace, we should both attempt to get some form of rest before the mornings activities come.” He bowed, and began to take his leave. Daenerys soft voice stopped him. “Once we return to Westeros, I promise I will do everything in my power to find and protect Sansa. After all the torments she has suffered, she deserves a bit of happiness.” Tyrion nodded his thanks, and continued on his way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost 14 hours later, Tyrion found himself looking out over the Slavers Bay once more, with Daenerys, Selmy, and Daario Naharis. The Slaver Fleet was slowly making its way to the docks, having been turned over to the Westerosi by the slave soldiers. They had killed two of the three representatives of the Slave Cities, and the third had eagerly surrendered afterwards, as they had tried to sacrifice him to save themselves. The Dothraki had butchered the Sons of the Harpy, and the dragons had only set fire to several ships before the soldiers were throwing their weapons overboard in an attempt to placate the Dragon Queen. They had quickly brought the ships into the docks, before fleeing the sight of the three dragons. The men would start repairing the ships the next day, sewing Targaryen sails and melting the golden Harpy statues on the front of the ships and making ones more appropriate for the Dragon Queen. That would take a month, enough for them to consolidate their power base in Meereen and establish the ruling councils. They had finally brought about an end to Slavers Bay. Daenerys had renamed it “The Bay of Dragons”. They could hear the sound of the people beginning to remove the rubble from the city. The sun was close to setting, and the foursome to turning in, when Daario noticed a group of ships coming up on the Harbor. As they grew closer, Tyrion was able to make out the sigil on the sails. “My Queen,” he stated, “It appears someone in House Tarth wishes to speak with you.”

Selmy interjected “You should be cautious, my Queen. Tarth is pledged to House Baratheon.”

Daenerys gave a noncommittal hum. They returned to the Throne Room to await the visitors. Grey Worm stood at the base of the steps, while Barristan and Tyrion stood at her sides, with Daario slouching near one of the columns lining the room. Missandei was waiting on the lower dais, where she could announce the visitors. One of the guards came in with a piece of paper. Missandei took it and began to read its contents, before looking up at both Tyrion and the Queen. Tyrion grew uncomfortable as the silence lingered. Daenerys gave her a gentle nod to read the note. Missandei cleared her throat.

“Your Grace, please welcome the Lady of Winterfell, Queen of the North,” at this Tyrion’s head whipped to the entryway, where a sizable party had stopped, but he only had eyes for the young woman in the front. “, Lady Sansa of House Stark, the Lady Brienne of Tarth, Ser Brynden Tully, the Lady Shireen of House Baratheon, Ser Davos of House Seaworth, Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill and the Night’s Watch, as well as,  Tormund Giantsbane, leader of the Free Folk, the Ladies Ygritte and Gilly, and the Lady Talisa, of Volantis and House Stark. My Lords, my Ladies, you stand before Daenerys-” she stopped as Tyrion abandoned all courtesies and swiftly moved down the steps, approaching Sansa, who had fallen to her knees in front of the group. Tyrion reached out to cup her cheek, noting her tiny flinch as his fingers touched her skin.

“My Lord Husband.” She greeted him. She slowly met his eyes, silently begging him to not call her lie. Daenerys was watching them closely, but her eyes were joyous and not the least bit hostile. Tyrion extended her hand to the she-wolf, bringing her to her feet. She looked at him and began to speak.

“I have come to seek you out, My Lord, and beg your forgiveness for abandoning you at your nephew’s wedding. I felt that if I could escape, I would be safer. But Littlefinger, who had rescued me, sold me to Ramsay Bolton to marry, solidifying his rule of the North. I was wrong to leave, and I understand if you feel my dishonor is too much to forgive.” She once again lowered her head. _“She’s giving me an out.”_ Tyrion thought. He glanced at her half-brother, Jon, wondering why he was here, and why he didn’t even get a mention. Tyrion noted the looks he was getting from Jon, her Uncle the Blackfish, as well as Brienne and Pod. He knew they were only concerned about her wellbeing, but they needn’t have worried. The least he could do would be to protect her. “My Lady, I would do no such thing. I would have taken the chance to escape my family as well, especially knowing what they would spend the next few weeks doing to me. There is nothing to forgive.” He took her hand in his before turning to address the Queen, “Your Grace, please allow me to introduce my wife, the Lady Sansa.” They both knelt, Tyrion acutely aware of the entire party bowing. Daenerys nodded to them as she stepped closer, embracing Sansa. “It is wonderful to meet you. Lord Tyrion has been telling me of your time together. This is quite a mixed party you have with you. Might I ask why you have come? Surely you didn’t need this big a group to return to your husband?”

Sansa took a breath before explaining. “Your grace, we have come to declare our allegiances to you. This is my half-broth- _cousin_ \- Jon Snow. Our home was taken by the treacherous members of House Bolton, whom allied with the Lannisters to betray and murder my mother and brother. They captured my Uncle Edmure Tully, and the Frey’s and Lannister’s now hold Riverrun, my Uncle Brynden’s home. The Bolton’s slaughtered the forces of Stannis Baratheon, and his daughter, Shireen, is here to give you the loyalty of the lords of the Stormlands. Brienne is here as my sworn shield, as well as her squire, Podrick, formerly Tyrion’s squire. Tormund Giantsbane is here acting in concert with my brother.” She nodded at Jon, who began to speak.

“As the former Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, I had an agreement with the Wildlings to let them pass through the Wall in exchange for their assistance in fighting the White Walkers. But we need more men. I can only rally so much of the North, but that would expose them to the threats of Ramsay Bolton, who is the current pretender of the Warden of the North. We need allies in the war against the dead, and in return for your help, the North is yours. But if that isn’t enough of an incentive, maybe you would help because we’re family.” At this point, he produced the scroll that had been written by Ned Stark, and Sam approached with the diary from High Septon Maynard, detailing the wedding between Rhaegar and Lyanna. Daenerys took them and slowly read over them, before handing the diary to Tyrion. Tyrion was incredulous, but he had heard about Maynard’s proclivity for recording every minor detail of his life. He glanced at Barristan, who seemed to be deep in thought. Daenerys turned back at the group gathered before her, looking Jon straight in the eyes.

“Why should I believe this?” she asked him, praying that he wouldn’t pick up on the hope in her heart that she had finally found another family member.

“Because everyone, even his enemies, knew Ned Stark to be an honorable man that was above reproach. But he lied to his wife, his king, and his entire family to keep the son of his sister hidden. When he was presented with the bodies of our kin, after Gregor Clegane was finished with them, Robert Baratheon didn’t act ashamed, he spit on their corpses. What would he have done to the son his betrothed birthed in secret to his enemy? He would have had him killed. Lord Stark made a promise to his dying sister that he would keep me safe. He bore the supposed shame of having fathered a bastard just to keep his word. In the end, he was truly an honorable man. That was why the Starks and the Lannisters haven’t been friendly in over 2 decades, because Lord Stark wanted justice for the children that had done nothing. When Robert refused, that is why he hid me, to keep another innocent babe from being killed for having been born to a certain family.” Daenerys thought about all she had heard about both the Usurper and Ned Stark, and realized there was probably truth to his story. But there was one way to determine his truthfulness. She nodded to Tyrion, who turned to Missandei and Grey Worm. “Missandei, Grey Worm, if you would be so kind as to arrange for living quarters for my wife’s companions; on the same level as mine.” He turned back to the group. “I’m sure you would all like the opportunity to freshen up. We will reconvene in several hours. If you need anything, please ask any of the guards. I do recommend not leaving the pyramid. The rebellion is over, but there is still danger outside these walls.”

With that, the room cleared, leaving Sansa and Tyrion alone, as Daenerys’ group went to the council chamber, while the visitors to their quarters. He watched Daenerys leave, turning to give him a small smile of encouragement. He offered Sansa his elbow, and they began to walk towards his – _their_ \- quarters.

“My Lady, I am pleased to hear you are alive.”

“I was as well, My Lord. I hope you can forgive me for my actions.” He stopped them near his door, and turned to look at her. “Sansa, there is nothing to forgive. You had been a prisoner for years. They blamed us both for Joffrey’s murder, and you wouldn’t have left King’s landing alive. I only regret that I wasn’t able to protect you.” At this, they had arrived at his quarters. He led her inside, grateful that the pyramid workers had already cleaned the room of any rubble. “I will call for a maid to draw you a bath and bring you some food. I’m sure that would feel nice after so many weeks of travel.” He bowed to her, before turning to leave. He halted as she reached out and stopped him, pulling him close. She leaned down, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He was stunned, but pleased that she seemed willing to try once more. He stood there for a moment after she pulled away, and began to remove her overcoat, which, while suitable for the North, was decidedly too thick for the summer heat of Meereen. He tried (and most likely failed) to not stare at her neck, but was horrified by the bruises on her neck and wrists as she removed the suffocating garment. He excused himself, promising to summon the maid, running down the hallway. He stopped as he came around the corner and saw Pod walking through a doorway. “Pod,” he called, “It’s good to see you again. Oh stop that,” he groaned, as Pod had knelt before him. Tyrion embraced him “You aren’t my squire anymore, just a friend. I need to ask you something. This Ramsay, I know little of him. Can you tell me about him?”

Pod looked pensive, before launching into his description. “He’s a sadist, My Lord. We heard stories while we were in the North. Some say he killed his own Father, and his stepmother and brother. He hunts girls when he’s through with them. He loved to torture and flay people. He was the one that tortured Theon Greyjoy. He did unspeakable things to Sansa. That’s why she fled. She wouldn’t say, but I know Lady Brienne and Ser Brynden believe he raped her, and forced her to marry him. On the ride to Eastwatch, I overheard her begging Sam for ointments, and made him promise not to tell Jon. I’m sorry, My Lord.” He bowed, and then scurried away from Tyrion’s frightful gaze. Tyrion could feel his blood boiling, and knew he probably looked like the monster his family thought him to be. He fought the urge to punch the wall beside him, thinking about the many horrors his wife had had befall her after her escape. He knew it would do no good, so he walked as fast as his legs would carry him to the council chamber, vowing he would get justice for Sansa. He entered the chamber, and noted that they all stopped their conversation and were watching him, Daenerys taking in his mood, and worrying. “What happened?” She said, clearly misreading his expression.

Tyrion grimaced, making for the safety of the jug of wine in the corner. “Oh, I truly am a failure at keeping people safe, your grace.” He poured himself a generous cup of Dornish Red.  “It seems that after escaping one monster, she followed in the footsteps of my first wife, and fell into even worse danger. She was sold to a sadist by Littlefinger, (who knows why or how), and was forced to marry him. He beat her and more. After we take Westeros, you must let me personally kill the bastard Ramsay.”

Daenerys put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Did he force her?” she asked hesitantly, dreading she already knew the answer. Tyrion just nodded, unable to voice the truth. He cleared his throat, “I could see the marks on her wrists and neck where he grabbed her. He will suffer a tenfold of what she endured at his hands. Pod talked about his penchant for flaying people alive. He will experience that torture himself, once I have his life in my hands.”

Daenerys nodded. “He will die for his crimes, my dear friend. But before we can sail for Westeros, we need to discuss this new information. If what they say is true, does he intend to challenge my claim, and demand the Throne that is technically his?”

Barristan spoke up. “Your grace, we have talked about your brother. I can confirm that he was obsessed with an ancient prophesy. When it was discovered that Elia was unable to bear any more children, he became melancholy once more. He was determined to find another to give him a third child. It is possible that he did in fact fall in love with the Lady Lyanna, as Lord Stark says.”

Daenerys was torn. “You would have me believe the word of the man that helped overthrow my Father? The man that stood by as the Usurper spit on the corpses of my blood?”

“He did not agree with the crimes against your kin, your grace, and tried to get justice for them. Robert refused to lift a finger against Tywin or his mad dog, Gregor. Ned left immediately afterwards, hunting for Lyanna. He found her at the Tower of Joy, where he and his men defeated Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and Ser Oswell Whent. The Kingsguard are sworn to protect the King, the Prince…” he looked up in shock, “and any heirs they have. Your grace, it’s troubled me before, trying to understand why the three Kingsguard were there. Everyone believed that Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna and descended into the same madness as his father. But that wouldn’t explain why they stayed after Rhaegar left. The only reason would have been if a trueborn heir was at the Tower. They were there to protect the heir. If this Septon Maynard really did grant an annulment, then his son with Lyanna would have been the rightful heir. So while everyone else thinks that Ned dishonored himself by fathering a bastard, something Robert would have had no scruples about, he was able to keep his sisters dying secret, and protect her son. That sounds like the Eddard Stark I knew. He tried to do the honorable thing after Robert’s death, and the Lannister’s killed him for it. I see no reason to believe that the scroll is false. I would believe that this Jon Snow is actually a Targaryen.”

Daenerys sank back in her chair. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek. “If he is indeed my blood, there is one way to make sure of his validity. My children will not harm him if he is what he says. I suggest we make a trip to the yard where they are currently residing.” With that, she stood, and her council followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Tyrion talk. Jon sends a warning. Daenerys issues a test, and ponders the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it.

Sansa took a deep breath as she took in the slight breeze swimming past her from her perch on the balcony in Tyrion’s chambers. The maids had drawn her a bath, but she didn’t linger in its waters for long; the weather was too good to linger indoors. She heard a knock at the door, and Tyrion entered. She turned towards him, but didn’t leave the balcony. He stopped just inside the door, and sent a small smile her way. She returned it, and he walked out to join her on the balcony. They turned and admired the Bay as the sun finally set. Tyrion finally broke the silence.

“My Lady, our queen wishes to show you something. But first we need to talk. Now you may know that after you left, my dear sweet sister accused us both of killing Joffrey. She screamed for you, but you had already been spirited away. I was never able to learn who was responsible for his death, but I know it wasn’t you. You are too kind and good to have done such a thing.”

Sansa blushed as he finished, and peaked over at him. “I know who killed him.” She whispered. He looked at her in surprise, and she smirked. “It was Littlefinger. He hoped it would cause chaos and discord in Kings Landing, and he had an ally. He never said the name, but I believe the Lady Olenna may have been involved. Littlefinger mentioned how his gift would help his new friendship to ‘grow strong’. It took me awhile to piece that together. Think about it, if you were Olenna, who would you rather your granddaughter marry? A boy that his previous betrothed had told you was a monster, or his sweet little brother who loved everyone?”

Tyrion nodded. “We’ll have to think of a way to thank Lady Olenna and Littlefinger for their ‘thoughtfulness’. But I just wanted you to know that I never blamed you. And to repeat what I told you the night we were married.” At this, he took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eye, “I won’t ever hurt you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe from harm.” He kissed her hand and took on a lighter tone. “Now, the Queen is waiting for us, so we’d best hurry.” He again offered his elbow, and she gladly accepted it, his kindness already helping to make her feel like a lady again.  Sansa nodded, and followed him from his rooms _“I guess they’re our rooms now”_ she thought. Her party was waiting for them at the base of the pyramid, and Tyrion led their entourage to the training yard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon wasn’t used to the heat. Ygritte seemed more uneasy than he was, but as neither of them had been south of the Wall in over 5 years, him a little farther to Winterfell, they were both more comfortable in cold and snowy conditions. She was awestruck by the city, and they were looking at its towers and colors from their balcony. “You know that you’ll always be Snow to me right, _‘Lord Snow’_ ” she smirked at him.

He smile and wrapped her in his arms, “And you’ll always be My Lady.” She broke free and cuffed him. “I know I will, because if you ever leave me again, I’ll really kill you this time.” He grinned and kissed her, thinking to how they had reunited. She had been in Mance’s tent after the Battle of Castle Black. He saw here when he went to kill Mance. Mance told him that he really was a crow, and if Ygritte couldn’t change him, nothing would. Mance told them that from talking with Ygritte, he knew she really loved him, and that Jon loved her back. She had stayed with the Free Folk while he went to Hardhome, and had been one of the first to rally to his defense after his brothers killed him. Now that he was free of his vows, they had quickly resumed their relationship, having made peace with each other the day before his “death”. Tormund had told him how she had refused to leave his side until Tormund and Davos made her. Tormund said that that night, two Nights-watchmen had found her trying to sneak into the cells with a dagger to kill Thorne. He knew from that that she truly had forgiven him. He felt truly alive now. He had the girl he loved, his sister, and new family. He was still in shock over the revelation of his parents. His uncle lied to him for years, and took upon himself the shame of having fathered a bastard to protect him and honor his mother’s dying wish. He had sailed halfway across the world to meet his aunt, and as happy as he could tell she was, she was also cautious. He supposed she had to be, considering all that had been done to their family by Robert Baratheon.  He hoped that she would come to believe him; otherwise he wasn’t sure he would be of any help to Sansa. He had trusted Tyrion at the Wall, but after all the abuse his sister had suffered, he wasn’t going to cut corners from now on when it came to her wellbeing and safety. He was grateful to Brienne, as he could tell Sansa trusted her completely, and had told Jon she had accepted her vow to be her sworn shield.

He decided he needed to have a chat with Tyrion. He went to the corridor, and beckoned the patrol moving through. “Sers, if you would please inform Lord Tyrion that I would like to speak privately with him when he has a chance.” They nodded and moved off. He went back inside, and not five minutes later Tyrion knocked on the door. He came and sat down in the tiny sitting area near the balcony. He introduced himself to Ygritte, and then turned his attention to Jon.

“So, is this where I get the ‘older brother talk’ about your sister? Because the looks I got from you, Brienne and Brynden in the throne room were quite adequate. I care about your sister, and would do everything I could to protect her. I will never hurt her like Ramsay did. I will kill him for hurting her.” Here his voice rose and he started to get angry, remembering the bruises marring her beautiful body. “If I could, I would personally ride to Winterfell and flay him living, after castrating him and making him watch as I burn his cock for ever defiling her.” He stopped as he realized he’d let the secret she was keeping from Jon out. He instantly regretted it, as Jon looked as angry as Tyrion felt.

Jon stood up, and walked towards the balcony. Tyrion tried to calm his own emotions, but started as Jon flung the bowl of fruit off the table and gave a snarl. “You will not be the only one that punishes him. She was my sister long before she was your wife. He did this to her in her own home.” Tears welled in his eyes. “She’s the only family I had left, and I failed to keep her safe.”

Ygritte had taken him in her arms and was comforting him. She looked at Tyrion “Little man, you promise me right here and now that you’ll let me have a go at him. I love Jon, and his sister means as much to me as she does him. She’s my family now, and the Free Folk stand up for their family.”

Tyrion ignored her name for him, knowing she didn’t mean it as an insult. “My Lady, I do believe there will be quite a line waiting to get revenge for Sansa. But we must keep this quiet. I only discovered that she may have been raped by Pod. He overheard Sansa asking your friend Sam for the kind of ointments one would take after an assault. I saw bruises around her neck and wrists, ones that lead me to believe that it did happen. But we must respect her wishes for privacy at this time.” Jon looked at him somberly, then rose and put his hand out for Tyrion. They shook as Jon said “I know now that I shouldn’t have ever doubted you. You may not be the knight in shining armor she always wanted, but I can tell you’re a good man that wants what’s best for her; and for that I thank you.” Tyrion smiled at him, and prepared to retrieve his wife. “Thank you for bringing her safely to me, Jon. Now, if you would, the queen wishes for you all to accompany me to one of the training yards, she wants to introduce you to her children.” He gave them a smile, and then slipped from the room.

Jon and Ygritte made their way to the bottom of the pyramid, retrieving the rest of their group, minus Sansa, who would come down with Tyrion. He pulled Pod aside, stopping in a secluded alcove while Ygritte distracted the group. He tried to keep the stern look off his face. “Pod, I thank you for serving my sister. You should have come to me after you overheard Sansa asking Sam for help. I know why you didn’t, and I’m not mad, but next time, let me know. I should have guessed, after all, she tried to avoid any contact during the trip. But what’s done is done. Thank you, Pod.” He embraced the lad, and they returned to the group as Tyrion led Sansa out of the pyramid. Jon couldn't stop grinning to himself as he noted the tiny spark Sansa seemed to have for the first time since they left Westeros. They followed Tyrion around the base of the pyramid and entered the yard, where Ser Barristan was waiting for them.

He beckoned them to stand just inside, but for Jon to join him and Tyrion further in. They stood there for several seconds, before they were surrounded by screeches, and then three grown dragons landed in front of him. Jon saw his sister and Ygritte grab ahold of one another, and he couldn’t blame them. They’d heard the dragons as they entered the pyramid, but having them swoop down 20 feet in front of you was something else entirely. Jon was stunned when he saw Daenerys perched atop the black dragon, easily the largest of the three. The dragon looked at Jon, sticking his head out towards him. Jon slowly approached him, and held his hand out as he would to Ghost, who was currently standing next to Ygritte. He let the dragon come to him, and sniff his hand. The Dragon turned his head, and let Jon rub his face. Daenerys looked relieved, and he saw tears running down her face. She dismounted, and came up to him, taking his face in her hands, smiling the whole time.

She led him to the green dragon. “This is Rhaegal. The first one is Drogon, named after my late husband. Rhaegal is named after your Father, and Viserion is named after my brother. If you are who you say you are, then Rhaegal will let you mount him, and he will be your dragon, and you his rider. If he lets you, I will know without a doubt that you are my blood.” Jon nodded, knowing this was her final test.  He approached Rhaegal, and repeated the greeting he’d just had with Drogon. Rhaegal was even more receptive, after Jon stroked his face, he lowered his wing and shoulder to allow Jon to mount him as Daenerys had Drogon. Jon got on, and Rhaegal barely waited for him to grab the spines on his back before taking to the air. Jon felt exhilarated as he took to the skies. He saw Daenerys swooping up behind him on Drogon. He grinned. He had just gone from a bastard, to a trueborn son with family from both sides. They brought the Dragons back to the yard, where Daenerys embraced him.  “Would you prefer to go by Jaehaerys or Jon?” she asked him. He mulled it over. “Jon is what I’ve been all my life. It may be what Lord Stark called me, but he wasn’t my father. I will go by Jaehaerys, but my family can call me Jon.

She nodded and turned to Barristan, Tyrion and the rest of them, and proudly announced to them: “Before you stands Jaehaerys of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, Fifth of his Name, Prince of Dragonstone.” Barristan looked stunned, while Sansa was letting tears roll down her cheek. Daenerys continued, “I owe you a great debt, Lady Stark, for bringing my family to me. I will help you to take back your home, and defend the Seven Kingdoms from the threat of the White Walkers. I will take the Iron Throne from those who have betrayed and murdered your kin, and answer their crimes with fire and blood.” Sansa knelt before her, “The North is yours, my Queen.” Daenerys helped her to her feet, and kissed her cheek. “I too, was forced to marry. But it seems both our husbands turned out to be good men.”

She turned to the rest of the group. “Lady Shireen, Ser Brynden, swear fealty to me, and your lands and titles are yours. With our combined forces, we will take back the lands stolen from you, and avenge the deaths of your families.” Shireen and Brynden knelt before her, Brynden pointing out that technically, as Edmure was still alive, he was the Lord of the Riverlands. Daenerys nodded and said that his word was good enough. They walked back to the pyramid, Daenerys linking her arms with Jon. As they reached the floor where their rooms were located, she turned to them. “My friends, I would like to break our fast together, and then get to know each one of you a little better.” She nodded and they all went their separate ways, Sansa nodding to Brienne and Jon as she took Tyrion’s arm and followed him to their room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys and Daario went to her quarters, she needed company tonight. She knew that Tyrion suspected their relationship and didn’t approve, but she knew that, unlike her bear, it wasn’t based out of jealousy. She turned to look at him. “I’m not alone anymore. After my brother died, I was alone. Now I find out that not only am I not as alone as I thought, but I technically don’t have first right to the throne.” Daario thought about it for a moment before responding. “I don’t think this Jon Snow has any interest in the throne. He struck me as a man that has no ambition other than to protect his family. I don’t think he’ll even attempt to threaten you for it.” She nodded, and he began to muzzle her neck. She let herself forget the experiences of today and began to return his affections.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa shares with Tyrion. Daenerys helps a friend, and bestows titles. Jon proves himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it.

**Warning: Some unpleasant content ahead. May act as a trigger.**

Tyrion softly closed the door to their quarters, taking in the view of his wife against the backdrop of the sunset. Once more, he thanked the gods for sending him this angel, and then sending her back to him after he lost her. He took a deep breath, knowing how uncertain their future was.

“Sansa,” he asked quietly, “please don’t take this the wrong way; but why are you really here?”

He barely heard her answer. “Because there was no one else I feel safe with. You were always there to protect me, and even though I was still too stupid to realize it then, I do now.” He tried not to stare at her, but couldn’t help but watch her as she moved to the bed. _“This Ramsay must be a monster if she came here to find me. I am quite a catch after all, a dwarf on the run from his own family.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa took a deep breath. She was vaguely aware of Tyrion’s eyes on her. She knew what would come next was painful, but she had to tie herself to Tyrion. She knew that few would believe their lie of having consummated, and was fairly certain her own family knew better. But the sooner she gave Tyrion an heir, the sooner she would be truly bound to him, and Ramsay would have no claim to her. She tried to ignore the trembling of her fingers as she fumbled with the clasps on her dress. She finally managed to remove it, and was going to remove her shift, when she felt a hand on her elbow.

She turned and saw the sad expression on Tyrion’s face.

“Sansa,” he whispered, “You don’t need to do that. What I told you still stands. I won’t share your bed until you want me to. I can tell that you are still scared. You take the bed, and I can sleep on the chaise. I know you feel like you need to tie yourself to me, but know that I will always protect you.” He took her hands and folded them in his, giving them a kiss before bowing and moving to the chaise.

She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to sleep with him, as whenever Ramsay came to her bed, she felt nothing but pain. She wasn’t looking forward to the prospect, but whatever Tyrion wanted, she would give him. She readjusted her shift, then got under the thin covers, and closed her eyes, praying the nightmares wouldn’t come tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion lay on the chaise, uncomfortable as it was. He had dozed, but something had awoken him, and now he was merely staring at the ceiling. _There_. Sansa was whimpering on the bed. He got up and crept over, not wanting to startle her. Her whimpers got louder, and he knew he needed to wake her before it got worse. He crawled onto the bed, for once praising his short stature for not shaking the bed. He began to stroke her hair, softly calling her name. Suddenly she sat up and let out a scream that chilled Tyrion’s blood. She looked at him and let out a whimper, cowering beside the bed, curling into a ball.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Don’t do it, please! I beg you!” Her voice raised its pitch, and she began to rock back and forth. Tyrion froze, unsure of what to do. He knew she wasn’t seeing him, but most likely Ramsay. He put his hands out in a nonthreatening gesture. He spied the blood on the sheets, and had a sinking feeling he knew what was happening. He slowly approached her, but the minute he got near her, she shrieked and tried to flee to the solar.

Tyrion knew he needed to stop her before she hurt herself. He tried once more, softly whispering her name, and was able to once more stroke her hair. Her breathing grew less ragged, and he could tell she was once more aware of her surroundings. She was trembling, and came to rest her head on his shoulder. He soothed her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her in an attempt to calm her. She eventually turned to face him.

“I’m sorry, My Lord. Forgive me for waking you.”

Tyrion felt as if his heart could break no further. “Oh, Sansa, you don’t need to apologize. You just escaped a living nightmare. It is understandable that you would dream of them. I will call for a bath, and let you soak while the maids change the bed.” He rose to call for the maids, but her hand snaked out and grabbed his.

“No. Please, I don’t want anyone to see me.”

He felt his heart sink even further at the look of terror marring her sweet face. What had that monster done to terrify her? He nodded and went to rouse a maid. They weren’t pleased to be woken, but when he told them it was for his young bride that had returned to him, they quickly jumped into action He returned to his rooms, where he was able to lead Sansa to the privacy of his quarter’s bathroom, where the servants had quickly filled the giant tub with hot water. He saw the brief flash of pleasure as Sansa took in the sight of the room filling up with steam from the hot water. He turned to leave her, knowing he would remember her smile. He saw it as a testament to her strength; that she could still find joy after all the evil done to her and her family. He led her into the bathroom, and left to gather and change the sheets.

He was halted as he went to dispose of the soiled sheets by Missandei and Daenerys, as well as the darker skinned woman that had arrived with Sansa. _“Talisa Stark”_ he realized. Daenerys just smiled sadly at him as they began to replace the sheets.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion stammered as he realized he was seeing his queen changing bedsheets. “You shouldn’t. There are maids for this. Sansa didn’t wish for others to see the results of her nightma-.” He quickly stopped, realizing that some people may not have known about the extent of her torture.

Daenerys laid a hand on his shoulder. “My friend, she is the wife of one of my closest advisors, and has endured many horrible things. It would be the least I could do. Lady Talisa heard Sansa’s screams, and asked Missandei about where to find things to change sheets. She had been trying to help her on the voyage, as she was desperate for her protectors to remain ignorant of her nightmares. Missandei mentioned it to me, and I took it upon myself to help Sansa when needed. I too know what can happen after you are sold and defiled.” Her eyes hardened as she finished, but quickly turned soft once more. “She has a husband now who I already know would burn a city to the ground for her, but even he needs support. Let me help you with this burden, my friend.”

Tyrion nodded, and went to the Volantine lady, taking her hands in his.

“My Lady, allow me to give you my deepest apologies for what my family has done to yours. It was not right, killing guests at a wedding. We were on opposite sides of the war, but I admired both your husband and his mother, despite the fact that she tried to have me executed. What was done to them was a horrible crime. I’m sure my father is suffering in the seven hells for his role in their deaths.  Thank you for helping my wife.”

The lady gave him a sad look. “Despite never meeting me before, your wife has accepted me and taken me into her family. She shared cabins with me, and we talked often, getting to know one another. One night, after her moon blood came, she had endured a particularly rough nightmare, she told me of your kindness. How you seemed to be truly upset by the actions of your father and sister. She said that you were the last person to make her feel safe. Despite your name, she seems to truly trust you. She spoke of the time you spoke up for her in the throne room, and threatened the king in front of the entire court. Her uncle seems willing to trust you, at least a little bit; therefore I too will trust you. The fact that she was willing to trust you with her nightmares speaks to me more than any words you could say.”

Tyrion nodded to her, before thanking them and leaving to wait outside the bathroom for his wife. Missandei came back a few minutes later with a tray of spiced wine. She set it on the table in the solar, and retreated, leaving Tyrion alone with his thoughts. He could faintly hear Sansa as she got out of the tub, and tried to not think about the water siding off his wife’s porcelain skin, failed miserably, and waited until she joined him in the solar a few minutes later. She timidly joined him in front of the fireplace. They sat in front of the fire for several minutes, just sipping the spiced wine. She finally turned to face him, and set their glasses aside.

“I’m sorry My Lord; I shouldn’t have acted as I did, forgive me.”

“Sansa,” he struggled to speak, “what did you see? Sometimes, speaking about your nightmares can help to overcome them.” He immediately regretted his question as her breathing turned ragged once more. He started stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. It was more effective than he anticipated, as she curled into his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. He got up and led her to the newly made bed, taking care to gently tuck her in before pulling a chair over near her. She frowned, and he barely heard the next words she said.

“Would you lie down with me? I feel safe next to you.”

Tyrion felt as if his heart would not stop breaking. It was growing more and more obvious that Sansa had suffered unspeakable horrors since their separation. He nodded, before lying down on top of the sheets, to keep some distance between them. She sat up against the headboard, looking contemplative.

***Mature content begins***

“Rams- Ramsay was always cruel. On our wedding night, he forced Theon to watch as he raped me. He never tried to be gentle. He had hid his true nature almost entirely until we were married. He would keep me locked in my rooms all day, he was my only visitor. I would have rather been in King’s Landing avoiding Joffrey than in Winterfell, where I couldn’t avoid _him_. When one of the townspeople tried to help me, he found out and showed me her flayed corpse in the courtyard. Whenever my moon blood came, proving that I wasn’t pregnant from him, he would be especially cruel. He would restrain me, beat me, and whip me. He would make sure to be overly brutal. He would do this for almost a week before he let me move again. I had to spend those days tied to his bed, while he would torment me. He would tell me about how exactly my family died. He told me about all his plans for me. The only thing he wouldn’t do was hurt my face. He needed my face; the face of Ned Stark’s daughter. Once more I was married for titles and lands. The night before we escaped, he told me that if I wasn’t pregnant, after he defeated Stannis, he would give me to his men and his hounds to reward them and punish me for not doing my wifely duty.”

***Mature Content Ends***

She was crying, and Tyrion was holding her in his arms once more. He tried to suppress his fury. He thought Joffrey was the worst person in the world, but this Ramsay made the king look like a child. He turned and made her look up into his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. All he wanted to do was sail to Westeros and give Bronn the biggest bag of gold ever to bring him Ramsay Snow. He took a soothing breath, and then began to speak.

“My Lady, you honor me with your trust. I promise that I will return Winterfell to you; and the bastard Ramsay Snow will die for his crimes. I failed to protect you before. It shall not happen again. I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.”

He moved to lay a soft kiss on her forehead, but she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. He froze, shocked by his wife’s sudden act. Her lips were soft, and not unpleasant for him. He was distantly aware of the tears falling off her cheeks onto his. She suddenly froze as she seemingly realized what she was doing. She quickly broke it off, and sank back into the bed.

“I’m sorry, My Lord. You must think poorly of me. I just told you of how I was spoiled by another man, and I try to kiss you. I’m sorry.”

“Sansa, please, call me Tyrion. And you mustn’t apologize. I did enjoy your kiss, but you know I will never do anything without you asking. You have been without control for too long. You once said your dream was to grow up and be a princess or a queen. I will make you feel worthy of them again.” He kissed her hand, and went to return to his couch. He stopped at the light touch on his arm.

Sansa’s cheeks were red as she mumbled her next words. “Would you be willing so sleep on the bed, Tyrion? I feel safer, and my nightmares may not return.”

Tyrion cupped her face as he resumed his position next to her.

“Of course I would, my lady.”

She turned and faced him, a small smile on her face as her hand sought his out in comfort. He watched her as she quickly fell asleep. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the faint smile and peaceful expression on his beautiful wife’s face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon looked out at the bay. He had woken up from his dream. They came to him again in his dreams, even after he had hung them for killing him. His chest hurt like it always did after these dreams. They usually stayed away when he was lying with Ygritte, but he knew why they came when they did. He had heard Sansa’s screams, and had attempted to help, but Talisa and Ygritte had stopped him. Sansa had been trying to hide her troubles from him, and they didn’t want her to know that her attempts had been for naught. He spotted several dots on the horizon; a small group of ships were approaching, most likely traders and merchants, now that the blockade was over. Daenerys had wanted them to break their fast with her, so he turned to get ready for their meeting. He was still coming to grips with the fact that he was a Targaryen, and that he had ridden a dragon. He was stopped by Ygritte grabbing his arm. She smirked at him and got close to his face.

“So do I have to bow and call you “your grace”, Jon Snow?”

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. “No. But you can if you want to, My Lady.”

She cuffed his arm, as he expected, and took her hard tone, “I’m not a lady. You may be a prince, but you still know nothing.” She cuffed him again and they walked out the door and made their way to Daenerys’ hall, where most of the party was already seated. Jon noted the sideways glances Brynden was sending Sansa’s way. He wanted to help her, but knew she needed to feel in control. Her eyes brightened whenever Tyrion touched her, and he felt at peace that his friend had so far proven to be a loyal and true husband. If he hadn’t woken, he may not have even known about her nightmares that night. Shireen was having a discussion with Talisa and Daenerys, while Davos and Tormund were in conversation with Daenerys’ sell sword captain. _“What an odd group to be allies.”_ He sat down next to Sansa, giving her arm a small squeeze. Daenerys stood and addressed all of them.

“Thank you all for joining me, my lords and ladies. It is an honor to count you as my allies, my friends, and my family. Shortly we will sail for Westeros, and take back what is ours, and kill those who have taken our loved ones from us. I have several announcements to make. Firstly,” she looked at Tyrion, who was seated to her right. “I had something made for you.” She produced a small piece of metal, and approached him

“Tyrion Lannister, I name you Hand of The Queen.” She pinned the brooch to his chest before turning to Davos. “Lord Seaworth, I name you as Lord Regent of the Storm Lands, until the Lady Shireen comes of age. I also name you Master of Ships. Tormund Giantsbane, if you swear the fealty of the Free Folk, I will name you Lord of the Dreadfort; the Bolton’s will have no further need of it, and grant its lands to your people.” Tormund grinned, and Jon had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what the man was about to say.

“You help us beat the White Walkers, we’ll think about it. That’s the thing about the Free Folk. Ask Snow, we aren’t big on kneeling.”

Daenerys nodded, seemingly accepting that she would have to earn their trust. “Ser Brynden, after conferring with the commander of the Queensguard, as a celebrated hero of the War of The Ninepenny Kings, I would name you my ranking general. You will command the Dothraki and any Westerosi allies, Grey Worm will command the Unsullied, but as they are not from Westeros, he will follow your orders.” Brynden nodded and thanked her for the honor.

“Master Tarly, you are still of the Night’s Watch, so I would make you the official representative of the Night’s Watch in my court. Somewhat unorthodox, as I’m aware the Night’s Watch takes no part in the politics of the realm, but this may help prove to the Lords of Westeros that I am committed to protecting them as a monarch should. You say there is Dragonglass on Dragonstone? I will send men with you to mine it, and carry it to the Wall. Meanwhile, as we wait for the ships to be finished, might we have a friendly challenge between several legendary fighters? I would be interested to see if Shireen’s words about your reputation are true, Jon. They say that the Unsullied are some of the best fighters in Essos. Ser Brynden is known as a legendary fighter, and Ser Barristan is known throughout the world for his swordsmanship.”

Jon grinned, and nodded his consent. The party quickly finished breaking their fast, and then moved out to a training yard. Jon paired off against Brynden, while Tormund lined up against Daario. Daario let Tormund lunge at him, but Tormund was used to the close quarters scrapping as a Wildling. Jon had the benefit of youth over Brynden, but the Blackfish had experience on his side. Jon managed to parry his blow, and twist the sword from his hand. Brynden grinned, before going to join the party watching on the side. Jon turned to the other duel in time to see Daario knock the sword out of Tormund’s hand. Tormund growled, unused to losing. Daario grinned before helping him up.

“You’re very good, Giantsbane. If we’d been using real blades instead of training swords, you may have very well won. But then again, I’d be using my ladies, and I don’t think you’ve ever faced an arakh. But you know how to fight; I’ll gladly fight by your side.”

Ygritte had been eying the Unsullied practicing with their spears, and she quickly grabbed one and began to fight Grey Worm. She was good with the spear, Jon had seen her fighting, but Grey Worm was trained in the nuances of spear work, and it didn’t take long for him to disarm her. Ygritte was miffed, but that quickly changed when he began to point some technique changes out to her. Jon felt a knot in his stomach as Barristan took his position across from him. Barristan was one of the greatest swordsmen in history. He feinted a lunge, trying to remain wary of his opponent. It made little difference. They were surprisingly evenly matched, but in the end, Barristan beat him with a counter riposte. Barristan grinned. “You’re just as good as your father was. Lord Stark as well.” Jon shook his hand in thanks for the duel, and they returned to the group.

Jon froze as he saw some of Daenerys’ Dothraki escorting a group of people towards them. He grabbed his dagger and practically stormed to them. He was distinctly aware of Brynden following right behind him. He shoved the Dothraki that tried to stop him aside while ignoring the shouting of Sansa, begging them to stop. He grabbed his target by the scruff of his shirt, and threw him against the wall, putting his dagger to their throat.

“What in the Seven Hells are you doing here.” He growled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your grimy pathetic throat right now.”

Theon was practically sniveling as he gulped in large breaths of air. Jon felt a sword in his back as the woman Theon was with drew down on him.

“Step back from my brother this instant.” She spat at him.

Jon glanced over to see the Dothraki had their weapons readied against the few Ironborn that were with her. Brynden, meanwhile, had calmly put his sword right by her gut, his intention and threats quite clear. Jon turned back to Theon.

“What you did for Sansa, helping her escape, is the only reason I’m not killing you.” He threw Theon to the ground, and stalked back to the group that was tensely watching the standoff. Tyrion was frowning at the Ironborn; Jon knew there was bad blood between the Iron Island and the Westerlands, the Ironborn having burnt Lannisport years earlier. Daenerys was looking at Theon’s sister, and bade the party to come to the Throne Room. Sansa gently took him by the arm and led him towards her and Tyrion’s quarters, Brynden guiding Talisa to join them. Jon had a feeling Brynden personally still wanted to gut Theon, but was refraining.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells a secret. Sansa makes a choice. Daenerys finds allies. Tyrion learns of a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it.

Tyrion sighed as he made his way to his chambers. After Jon and the Blackfish had made threats against Theon, his sister, Yara, was still agitated when they entered the Throne Room. Tyrion himself has thrown some insults Theon’s way, repayment for his treatment at Winterfell. Eventually, Daenerys and Yara had come to an agreement, pledging the fealty of the Iron Islands to Daenerys. He discovered that Theon too had been tortured by Ramsay, and had paid for his betrayal of the Starks. As he left, he told Theon and Yara they were to avoid Sansa, or he would give Brynden, Jon, and Ygritte leave to treat them as they saw fit. All he wanted to do was find Sansa. He feared that seeing the Ironborn would bring up unpleasant memories for her. He walked into the solar as Sansa, Brynden, Talisa and Jon quickly stopped their discussion in hushed voices; Sansa, Talisa and Brynden all looking worried.

“Don’t mind me.” Sansa looked up quickly, while Brynden and Talisa nodded at her before leaving; Jon just folded his arms and leaned against the balcony.

“Are you alright?” Tyrion looked at her, noting the slight fear in her eyes. Jon was looking at him pointedly, but with a hint of threat.

“Why did you accept her back?” Jon asked flatly. “She told us that you refused to consummate your marriage, and always treated her right, and that’s the only reason I agreed to bring her here, but why take her back? Was it to try to stake a claim to the North? Because if so, it’s quite possible it won’t work. We didn’t tell you at first, but Theon didn’t kill Bran and Rickon. They escaped in the middle of the night, and he never was able to find them. Sam met Bran as he was going north of the Wall. We don’t know why he went north, but if he survives and comes back, it would seem that he’s the rightful Lord of Winterfell. Tell me, does that displease you, Lord Lannister?” Jon finished quite belligerently.

Tyrion paused to try to calm his voice before responding to the accusations. He knew Jon had said he trusted him, but after all the things Tyrion’s family had done to Jon’s, he was well within his rights to be hesitant with that trust.

“Tell me this, Jon Snow,” he purposely used his bastard title, “as I will already inherit Casterly Rock, why would I want Winterfell? The Northmen have no love for a Lannister. I took Sansa in not because of her claim, but because I swore a vow to protect her, and because that’s what you do for someone you want to protect. She is mine to safeguard. Once Ramsay is dead and she feels safe, if she wishes to seek an annulment, I will grant it. She was forced to marry me. I would never hold her against her will. It will always be her decision.” He finished, never breaking eye contact with her cousin.

Jon nodded, and caught Sansa’s timid gaze. She nodded, and he and left. Tyrion went to Sansa and held her hand.

“My Lady, you know I spoke the truth. If you wish an annulment, or a continuance of this marriage, I will grant you either one. If you did stay with me, I may finally believe that the Gods can be good, as a deformed ‘demon monkey’ such as myself should never be able to say the most beautiful woman in the world is his wife.”

Sansa scoffed at his statement. “If you won’t let me call myself names, you can’t call yourself the demon monkey. You stood taller and acted nobler than anyone else I’ve met. After my father was executed, you were the only one to treat me like a girl who just saw her father die after following the agreement to spare his life. You offered sympathy, and you protected me from Joffrey’s whims. You treated me like a lady then, and you haven’t done any differently now. I have seen what happens when I fell in love with someone handsome, Joffrey used his looks to hide the fact that he was a monster inside. Ramsay tried to hide it, but I saw it and had hoped I would be able to control it. I was wrong. With you, you have shown me compassion and even love. I don’t want to leave you ever again. My biggest regret is leaving you to face your family alone. So now you _are_ my family.”

Without hesitating, Sansa leaned over and firmly planted her lips on his. Tyrion was pleasantly surprised by her action. They had been kissed several times the past day, but he was always warmed that she felt that comfortable with him after all she had suffered.

He returned her kiss, and felt himself becoming aroused by his pretty wife’s kiss. He started to bring his hand to cradle her neck, but moved to the side of her head as he remembered the bruising on her neck. She started to kiss him more passionately, and he felt both of them heating up with passion. A sudden knock at the door broke the intimate moment, and Sansa immediately flushed, and turned to look out the balcony. Tyrion went and opened the door.

Brienne was waiting at the other side, with Jon, Brynden and Talisa. She had a letter clutched in her fist, and they all carried grim looks on their faces. “My Lord, I have something for Sansa. It’s a letter from my father. He says he received a letter that as far as he knows has been sent to all the Houses in Westeros. It’s…. from Ramsay.”

Tyrion quickly grasped Sansa’s hand as her breathing hitched and quickened at his name. Jon tore the letter open and began to read.

" _To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow,_

_You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You abandoned the Night’s Watch. You have betrayed your own kind and you have betrayed the North, bastard. Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see._

_Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my floor, come and see._

_I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride to slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection, as they are not members of the Night’s Watch, despite you giving them a castle. You will watch as I skin them living. You will watch as my soldiers take turns_ -”

Jon stopped, and looked at Sansa.

She stared at him. “What?” She asked him.

“It’s nothing; just more of the same.” Jon turned to look at Brynden, but Sansa snatched the letter out of his hands and picked up where he left off.

_“You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see._

_Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_ "

Tyrion fumed at the words. “I will speak to the Queen. We will sail for Westeros, and we will rescue Rickon, and I will personally kill Ramsay _Snow_.” He intentionally used Ramsay’s bastard name.

“He will never hurt anyone ever again.” He looked at Sansa, who had collapsed on the chaise. He sat next to her and hugged her shoulders. She tried to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay, but just couldn’t. She looked at Jon and Tyrion through tear filled eyes.

“A monster has our baby brother. We have to save him. I won’t sit here while he suffers. If I have to, I will sail back to the North. The Manderly’s and the Mormont’s have remained loyal, as have others. The Wildlings have pledged loyalty to you for saving them Jon; they will fight alongside you. We can take back our home, and save our brother.”

Tyrion stood up. “No.” He announced loudly. “Jon, you say the dead are coming. We can’t fight them in the South. The men of the North are tough, and know how to fight in their lands. If Daenerys wants to win the people, what better way than to fight for all of them against the dead? I will talk to her, and we will sail north first. We will deal justice to the Bastard of the Dreadfort, and then face the coming night. Tommen may be more congenial if she’s saved him. He may be the King, but I don’t want him to die. He is innocent of our family’s crimes.”

Sansa quickly agreed; she had liked Tommen and his sister when she was in King’s Landing. She didn’t want them to die for their parent’s crimes. She knew that Daenerys would most likely kill all the royals at King’s Landing, but knew Tyrion would try to help them. Tyrion took the note from her hands, and held out his elbow for her.

“I suggest we go speak with the Queen, my lady.” They quickly made their way to the council chamber, where Tyrion sent a messenger to the Queen and the rest of her council. It took several minutes for them to assemble, but once they had, Tyrion read the letter to the group, and outlined his thoughts concerning their plan. Daenerys and Barristan looked angry, while Daario had the look in his eye that he got when he wanted to kill someone. Talisa was breathing hard, most likely thinking about Robb’s death, with Brynden putting a comforting arm around her. Daenerys was nearly shaking with fury. Tyrion knew she rather liked his wife; and Jon as well. She cared for the families of her friends. She had sat next to Sansa, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“We will return Winterfell to the Starks, and face the dead together. The ships should be complete within a month. As soon as they are, we sail for the North. When we get to Bravos, I will send word to Lord Manderly, asking if he still swears loyalty to the Starks, and by extension, to me. Support from the Northern Houses will aid us. We will face the dead together, and show the country that there is a ruler that fights for them.”

Daenerys rose and embraced Sansa. “The North will once again be under command of a Stark. If your brother is still alive, he shall inherit the North.”

Tyrion smirked at Jon before addressing the Queen. “Actually, your grace, he may not be the one to inherit Winterfell.” He looked pointedly at Jon, deciding that as he had kept this little nugget of information a secret, he could be the one to share it.

Jon quickly launched into an explanation of Bran’s journey.

Daenerys just listened, and seemed genuinely happy that Jon and Sansa’s family was still alive, or at least they believed them to be. They continued to plan their strategies and discuss potential allies, and they soon returned to their rooms after their dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrion was content in these last two weeks. Sansa was slowly opening up to him. About a week prior, several days after the arrival of the Ironborn, she had been eating lunch in one of the gardens with Tyrion and had finally told him of her escape to the Wall and subsequent reunion with Jon before setting off on their journey to Essos. She told him of her pain, and her nightmares, which Talisa had helped her to face on the voyage to Meereen, and now she was turning to him to help her face them. He had yet to return to the chaise. Sansa had woken up the morning after her nightmare feeling only slightly fatigued, but that had quickly given way to embarrassment when she realized she was resting her head on his chest, and he was just lying there watching her sleep. Truthfully, he had told her that had been the best night’s sleep he’d gotten in months. She blushed as she told him it was the same for her. Since then they had slept in the same bed, but Tyrion had always remained separated by a sheet, until six nights later, when Sansa had called him foolish and to just sleep under the sheets like a normal person. Not being able to refuse her kindness, he had, but he tried to give her as much space as possible, knowing that this was a step forwards in her recovery, but not wanting to push her too fast. She had promptly rolled closer to him, and had cuddled him in her sleep. Now they often fell asleep and woke up wrapped in one another’s embrace. Brynden had dryly informed him one morning as they broke their fast that he had overheard Jon talking to Daenerys about how Tyrion looked at Sansa as if she were the Maiden herself. Tyrion had forced a smile and had somberly thought about how she felt herself the opposite. The night prior she had confided in him as they sat next to one another in the bed reading books that she still worried that she was dirty, and unworthy of him. Tyrion had quickly banished that thought from her head, as he took her face in his hands.

“My sweet lady, you are not dirty, nor unworthy. If anything, it is I who am unworthy of you. You have done nothing to dishonor either of us. You have carried yourself with dignity since the moment I met you. My sadistic nephew seemed to take great pleasure in breaking down your dignity, and every time, I watched you steel yourself and reforge it. Ramsay did unspeakable things to you, but you found the courage and strength to escape him. That is what I love about you the most. You haven’t let the horrors you’ve endured take your kindness. I’ve watched you these past several days. You are polite to all that greet you, and I have seen you slowly come out of your armor of courtesies and begun to enjoy your freedom.” Sansa had looked like she was about to cry, so Tyrion had just held her as they had drifted off to sleep.

Now Tyrion caught himself drifting off in another council meeting, thinking not of the pending invasion of Westeros, but of how it felt to wake up wrapped around Sansa. He felt like their relationship was growing, but he was still hesitant, afraid of pushing too far too fast. Daenerys was in the middle of a discussion about how to man the Wall once the Bolton’s were dealt with and the Starks restored as Wardens of the North. Jon and Ygritte would inherit Dragonstone.

She had barely finished when one of the lieutenants of the Second Sons burst in, a former Westerosi knight that had fled the country after the Mad King’s death.

He bowed. “My Queen, a fleet of ships have been spotted approaching the harbor. They bear the flags of House Tyrell and House Martell. The lead ship has white sails, with what looks to be a spider on them.”

Tyrion grinned. “That, your grace, would be Lord Varys. He must have found more allies for us. Though why the Tyrell’s are openly backing you I can’t say. Unless Margaery failed to marry Tommen, or Cersei killed her, which I wouldn’t put past her.”

Daenerys’ eyes rose “Well then, we should all assemble in the Throne Room to hear what our new ‘friends’ have to say.”

They quickly made their way to the throne room, with the Westerosi occupying the spaces by the walls, leaving Daenerys to sit on the dais, with Tyrion and Missandei on the lower dais. The Spider walked into the room, and paused when he saw the host awaiting him. He seemed slightly worried when he saw Tyrion standing waiting. He slowly continued, and made a deep bow before the Queen.

“My Queen, it is wonderful to see you back safe in Meereen. I have returned from my journey, and brought more Houses to your side. Allow me to introduce Ser Garlan Tyrell, representative of the Lady Olenna.”

A slightly taller and bearded version of Loras approached and bowed before Daenerys.

“Your Grace, on behalf of Lady Olenna, I come to give you the loyalty of the Reach. Queen Cersei has killed Queen Margaery, Lord Mace, and Ser Loras. House Tyrell is now in our hands, and we pledge it to you.”

Daenerys looked at him in awe, and glanced at Tyrion, who was frowning at the man. Tyrion spoke up.

“My Lord, how has it come to pass that my dear sister is Queen? Is Tommen not the King?”

Garlan hesitated “My Lord, it is my regret to inform you that after an explosion of the Great Sept of Baelor, the King Tommen was found at the base of the King’s Tower, having jumped from the window. His crown was found sitting on a pedestal in his room. The belief is that he broke when he saw the explosion, and believing that his mother had killed everyone there, including his wife and grand uncle, Kevan Lannister, he killed himself.”

Tyrion was in shock. His sister had descended to madness after Joffrey’s death. He felt tears before thinking of Myrcella. He felt his stomach sinking.

“What of Myrcella? She was Robert’s daughter. Why is she not queen? Surely the Martell’s would support her rule?”

At this moment, a younger dornishmen approached.

“My Lord Hand, I am Quentyn Martell, son of Prince Doran. Your niece was murdered by Ellaria Sand and three of the Sand Snakes, as supposed vengeance for Oberyn’s death in your Trial by Combat. The Prince had expressly forbid her from seeking revenge against Myrcella, but they attacked her. My father’s personal guard intervened, but they were too late. One of the Sand Snakes had managed to cut the Princess’ arm, and the poisoned blade killed her. As a peace offering, knowing that Cersei will never forgive Dorne for her daughter’s death, my father sent me here to beg your mercy, and to give you a gift.” He gestured, and two Dornish guards approached with a trunk. Quentyn opened it. Inside were three heads, cut at the neck. The entirety of the room recoiled as they saw the heads.

Quentyn continued speaking. “My father hopes that this will serve as a peace offering, and allow Dorne to finally act in the open to claim our vengeance for the rape and murder of Elia and her children. You took our revenge against your father away from us, and while we will still take our revenge against the mad dog Gregor Clegane, seeing a Targaryen restored to the Iron Throne will satisfy Dorne.”

Tyrion tried to pay attention, but he was distraught over Myrcella’s death. He was the one that had sent her to her death. His sweet niece, whom had never treated his with scorn, the girl who had always run to him to show him the latest kitten she had managed to capture. Tyrion looked at his wife, whose face was no doubt matching the look of horror on his own. Quentyn gestured, and two more guards marched in, with a woman between them.

Tyrion felt his blood freeze as he saw the face of Ellaria Sand. He glared at her.

“Do you recall what Prince Oberyn said to members of my family, on several occasions? He said that ‘they don’t hurt little girls in Dorne.’ It appears that that standard only applied when he was alive. Myrcella was an innocent girl that hadn’t done a single bad thing in her life. She was sweet, kind, gentle. She was innocent of any crimes her family committed.”

Ellaria scoffed. “She was a Lannister. There are no innocent Lannisters. My greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting for you.” She spat at him, hitting him on the face. Quentyn quickly jerked his head to the guards, who dragged Ellaria from the room as she spat curses at Tyrion. Quentyn turned and addressed both the Queen and Tyrion.

“Dorne is yours, You Grace. Prince Doran wishes to rejoin the Seven Kingdoms under the Targaryen flag. He offers Dorne as a landing point for your armies and shelter for your allies. To appease your Lord Hand, he also offers Ellaria into your hands to dispense the justice you feel is necessary.” Quentyn drew his scimitar and knelt, along with Garlan, and swore fealty to Daenerys. Tyrion was mildly shocked, as well as appreciative of the irony of a Tyrell and a Martell working alongside one another. But he quickly nodded at them before escaping the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa was elated. Daenerys now had pledges of fealty from five of the major houses, as well as the Iron Islands. The West might side with her after suffering under Cersei, and the Lords of the Vale would happily join her once Littlefinger is disposed of by Tyrion (most likely).

Daenerys accepted the pledges from Lord Martell and Lord Tyrell. Tyrion nodded at them, then immediately fled the room. Sansa and Brienne hurried to catch up to him, but halted as she ran towards the Solar of the Hand, hearing a wretched sound ahead. She was vaguely aware of Brienne attempting to stop her from moving towards it, but Sansa recognized the sound. It was the same sound of grief she herself had kept pent up inside herself for years. She hurried around the corner, and froze. Tyrion stood before her, tears streaming down his grief-stricken face and his eyes red. She slowly approached him, and knelt beside him, wanting to comfort him as he had her the last two weeks. She knew how he had loved Tommen and Myrcella as much as he had his brother. He collapsed into her arms. She felt his entire body trembling with his sobs.

She grabbed his head, looking deep into his eyes. “Cersei will pay for all she has done, my love. I promise. She will answer for Tommen, my Father, your uncle Kevan. She will not get away. She will be punished.” Tyrion hardened as she finished. He looked at Brienne, who was attempting to guard the room without actually being in it.

“Lady Brienne, find Daario Naharis. Tell him the Hand requires his presence in the Great Yard. Tell him to bring his ‘ladies’.” His words took a dark tone at the end; one that Sansa didn’t like.

He slowly kissed her cheek. “Sansa, you should go. You don’t want to see what’s going to happen next.” She looked at him quizzically. “One of Daario’s duties is to serve as the Queen’s executioner. As her Hand, I can call on him when this service is required. I was given a gift by Prince Doran. I intend to use it.” With that, he stalked from the room. Sansa quickly realized what he was going to do, and rushed after him. She grabbed his arm, and turned him to face her.

“You don’t have to do this alone. You’ve seen or heard my darkest moments, and have comforted me. Let me stand with you in this. Myrcella was innocent, and she was killed, same as my father. I was forced to watch him die. I don’t want to see anyone have their head cut off, but you’ve been here for me, now let me be here for you, if you insist on this course.”

Tyrion nodded sadly, but there was still an abundance of anger in him. They walked to the yard, where Daario waited, along with Quentyn, Ellaria, several Dornish guards, and the Queen herself, accompanied by both Selmy and her three blood-riders. They bowed to her, but she quickly waved them up.

“I am here for you, my friend. This is justice. Do you think I would deny you that right? This woman conspired to murder an innocent girl, one that was your family. I protect the family of those around me. This is your justice.” She gave him a sad look, and nodded. Tyrion turned and looked at Ellaria, who was knelt facing them. She returned his gaze with nothing but hatred.

“You think this is justice, _Imp_? If there were true justice in this world, Oberyn would still be alive, you and every single Lannister would be dead, and your whore wife would still be suffering with her northern husband instead of being here happily reunited with you.” Tyrion was fuming at her words, and Sansa felt him tense as Ellaria called her a whore. Sansa was not really affected by it, as the things Ramsay had called her were much worse. She knew she needed to be strong for Tyrion. Tyrion had grasped her hand, and now dropped it and addressed Ellaria.

“Ellaria Sand, for the crime of conspiring to murder the Princess Myrcella, in the name of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the first of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons, I, Tyrion of the House Lannister, Hand of the Queen, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Lord of the Westerlands, and Warden of the West, sentence you to die.” He nodded to Daario, who stepped forward with his arakh. Tyrion felt Sansa slip her hand into his as he stood next to her. They watched the blade fall, and Tyrion felt the slight squeeze of Sansa’s hand. Daenerys walked up to them, and placed a hand on Tyrion’s shoulder.

“Take as much time as you need, dear friend. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.” She walked back into the pyramid, leaving Tyrion alone with Sansa and Brienne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Tyrion make a decision. Jon passes judgement. Melisandre explains herself. Davos receives news from Westeros. Daenerys makes a promise to Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it. Dialogue used belongs to HBO, and David and Dan. See the end for author's notes, and a credit!

Tyrion led Sansa back to their quarters, feeling shame at his actions. Sansa was still pale, and seemed to be in a slight daze. Once they crossed the threshold, he immediately turned and looked at her.

“Forgive me, Sansa, I shouldn’t have let you watch. No doubt it brought back painful memories.”

Sansa shook her head. “Joffrey had promised to spare my father, and then called for his head. You promised justice, and you gave it. There has been little justice in my life these past years. But you have always kept your promises to me.”

At this, she brought him close and wrapped her arms around him.

“For the first time in years, I feel safe. _You_ make me feel safe. You treat me like a Lady, something I haven’t felt for years. You don’t try to take what is your right as my husband. You are compassionate, and you care about people, no matter their circumstances, and in spite of your childhood.”

Tyrion smirked, recalling his quip to Robb Stark at Winterfell.

“I once told your brother that I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards, and broken things. But I think I have to amend that statement. Because you are _not_ a cripple, you are definitely _not_ a bastard, and you are most certainly _not_ a broken thing. You are a beautiful, strong, extremely clever girl that has had horrible things happen to her, and has found the strength to take back what has been stolen from her. I am proud that this gorgeous angel has decided to come back to me, and trust me enough to come to me for comfort, to make her laugh, to bring me her sorrows and her joys, and,” kissing her on her cheek, “even her lusts.”

Sansa quickly captured his face and brought her lips to his. Tyrion once again thanked the gods for her. He found himself in a much better state these past several weeks. He felt them both growing more passionate as the kiss lengthened. He broke it as a horrid thought occurred to him.

“Sansa, please don’t think that my last comment was trying to start something with you. If you don’t wish to do anything, I swore to you that I would wait as long as you needed.”

Sansa responded by leading him to the chaise, and sitting next to him, locking his hands with hers.

“I want to be your wife. I want to be with you, and give you heirs that we can make worthy of their status. But I want to do it properly. We may be sleeping in the same bed, and I wouldn’t change that, as we both sleep peacefully; but I wish to formalize the marriage. Our first wedding was forced in the Sept. My marriage to Ra- Ramsay was in front of the weirwood tree in Winterfell. I want my final wedding to be in front of the Old Gods, and to wait till then to seal our marriage, if you would have me, and erase the memories, to replace them with marrying someone I love. My father once said he would find someone who was worthy of me; brave, gentle, and strong. You are all those things.”

Tyrion felt his chest swelling with pride, as well as love for her.

She continued. “The thoughts I had as a girl of fancy knights and honorable lords were shattered in King’s Landing. The final break was Ser Meryn. He hit me when Joffrey forced me to look at my Father’s head on a spike, and then again in the throne room after my brother’s victory at Oxcross. Then, right before I was stripped naked in front of the entire court, your voice rang out, and stopped my abuse. I wanted to scream, to run to you for safety, but I knew I couldn’t. Now, I am finally able to be with you, and you are still protecting me.”

Tyrion felt her tense as she waited for his answer.

“My lady, I would be honored to take you as my wife. I will always protect you, and wait for you to feel ready. I would gladly marry you in a godswood, if that is indeed your wish. My hope is that I would make Lord Stark proud of the man his daughter married.” He kissed her cheek, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I need to speak with the Queen, but I’ll return shortly.” He kissed her hand, and left the room.

He made his way to Daenerys’ solar, where she smiled and offered him a glass of wine.

“And what might I ask is so important that my Hand decided to seek me out for after I told him to take the time he needed?”

“She wants to renew our marriage. As in, remarry. She wants us to be wed in the Godswood at Winterfell.” His voice grew somber.

“The last time she was married there was to Ramsay. She told me that she wanted to erase those memories, and fill them with ones of marrying the man she loves.”

Daenerys’ eyebrows shot up, seemingly shocked by his words.

“I’m happy for you my friend. Truly, I am.”

Tyrion mused into his wine. “It would seem that this is the first time I had a woman say she loved me and not be paid to say it. Even with Shae, she was still a whore. But Sansa, she’s...” he broke off, unable to complete his sentence.

Daenerys smirked. “The Maiden herself, maybe?” she finished for him.

Tyrion’s eyes shot up at that statement. “Jon’s not exactly wrong, your grace. I nearly called Sansa as much earlier.”

“Well you have my blessing, my friend. I would be honored to be there as you marry. It would be a happy occasion.”

They discussed potential details, before launching into planning how to transport all their forces across the Narrow Sea. They had been at it for some time, before Barristan and Rakharo; Daenerys’ bloodrider came rushing in. Barristan breathlessly explained about how Davos had practically attacked the Red Priestess in the gardens, and had accused her of attempted murder. Daenerys sighed, before gesturing for Rakharo and Barristan to lead them to the Throne Room. Tyrion sighed, tired of the constant betrayal and backstabbing happening throughout the world

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa remained on the chaise, just staring at the door Tyrion had recently left through. She hadn’t meant to spill all her thoughts out to him at once, but her emotions from the execution refused to let her remain silent. Now he knew for sure how she felt about him, and by a stroke of luck, he returned them. She had told Talisa one night on the boat that she had hoped his kindness wasn’t merely because he pitied her. Talisa told her that Brynden had said that Tyrion had reached out to her mother, trying to trade Jaime for Sansa and Arya, and had returned her father’s bones to the Northerners. Sansa thought about her first time really interacting with Tyrion, at Joffrey’s tourney for his nameday. He had treated her with kindness, and gave her his condolences for her father. He had seemed to see right through her courtesies, and her false praises of Joffrey.

She decided to go see Talisa, and walked down the corridor to the quarters she shared with Brynden, as she felt the safest near her constant protector these last two years. Talisa smiled as she opened the door and saw Sansa.

“Sansa, what can I do for you?” she gestured the girl inside, while Brienne took up a position outside the door. “Brynden isn’t here if you’re looking for him. He said something about meeting with Varys.”

Sansa felt relief, as what she was about to ask she wished to remain private.

“When you married my brother, did he have a cloak for you, to bring you under his protection?”

Talisa looked lost in thought for a moment.

“Yes. It was beautiful. I still have it; I kept it for Ned to use when he marries.”

Sansa took the woman’s hands in hers.

I’m so sorry for what happened. I wish I could have met him. I wish I could have been there when you married Robb.”

Talisa gave her a sad smile. “I’m glad you weren’t. For all we know, you might have been killed as well; or worse.”

Sansa plowed ahead, not wanting to be lost in the memories of her family right now.

“Tyrion and I are going to remarry in the godswood at Winterfell. I was hoping to wear it before Tyrion puts his on me. I may not be a maiden anymore, thanks to Ramsay, but I was forced into that marriage as much as my first to Tyrion, and I wish to replace those memories with ones of me marrying the man I love.”

Talisa smiled at her. “He looks at you like a goddess. He loves you too, and I will happily be there for you.”

They embraced one another before heading to the gardens to sew. Talisa had mentioned on the boat that she was working on a secret project, and Sansa wanted to make something for Jon and Tyrion for once they reached the North.

They sat in a secluded corner of the gardens, with Brienne to keep unwelcome people away, and were quietly sewing, when Sansa noticed the Red Lady walking through the gardens. Melisandre made Sansa uncomfortable, she had caught her looking strangely at Davos and Shireen several times, and despite Jon’s assurance that she was the reason he was alive, she knew Brienne wouldn’t have threatened her if she wasn’t without cause. She had said something about killing Renly, but the tension had increased when Davos overheard Brienne informing Melisandre that it Stannis had been executed by Brienne herself. Davos had sworn them all to secrecy, saying it was best for Shireen if she believed he had just been killed in battle and her mother as well. Sansa noticed Davos bearing down on the Red Woman, and Brienne was eying them both. Sansa tried to ignore them, but suddenly Davos began to shout at her, and grabbed her arms. Brienne quickly ran over and separated them, as Davos started yelling that she was a murderer. Grey Worm and Missandei appeared, and launched into a rapid discussion in Valyrian, before Brienne and Grey Worm quickly escorted Melisandre away, while Davos seethed. Missandei quickly walked over to Sansa and Talisa.

“Lady Sansa, Lady Talisa, you might want to follow me. Lord Seaworth has claimed that the Red Woman attempted to have the Lady Shireen brought to Stannis’ camp after leaving Castle Black to sacrifice her to ensure Stannis’ victory. Grey Worm is bringing her before her Grace to determine her guilt or innocence.” She gestured for them to follow her.

Sansa hurried after her, knowing how Tyrion dealt with people that hurt children. To put it plainly, he loathed them almost as much as he did his family. She arrived in the Throne Room, where Daenerys was sitting on the dais, another chair added for Jon, as she had already named him her heir, with Tyrion standing right below her as the Hand of the Queen. Sansa was only partially aware of Tormund and Ygritte coming to stand next to her, for she was noticing how tense Talisa seemed to be. Melisandre was brought in by Grey Worm and several Unsullied, and stood to the right of the steps to the Throne. Davos stood to the left, and looked as if he wanted nothing more than to pull the dagger off Grey Worm’s belt and kill the Red Woman himself.

Daenerys was looking at Melisandre with what Sansa could only describe as disgust. She began to speak.

“Lady Melisandre, you have been accused of attempting to murder the Lady Shireen. Do you wish to say anything before Lord Seaworth explains these charges?”

Melisandre just shook her head.

Davos began to speak.

“I just received a raven from Lord Howland Reed. It seems he caught a group of men attempting to leave the North by walking through the Neck. The leader identified himself as Stannis’ commanding general, outranked only by Stannis and myself. He inquired about the happenings in the North, as they had avoided any holdfasts. He seemed to be asking for something in particular and finally asked about the fate of Shireen Baratheon. Lord Reed told him where we had gone, and who with. When the man unburdened himself of his tale, Lord Reed sent this immediately. It seems that this Red Priestess convinced Stannis that only she could save the army from defeat, but it required a Kings blood. So Stannis dispatched five men to return to Castle Black and bring his daughter to him, and kill anyone who tried to stop them. The general, Lord Whitehead, heir of Weeping Town, had overheard the conversation between Stannis and the Lady Melisandre, and when he told the others what was going to happen, they deserted. He was going to attempt to return to Castle Black to warn me, but the snows made it nearly impossible to get there on foot, so they decided to return to the Stormlands, and attempt to flee the country. They are currently being allowed to stay with Lord Reed, depending on my reply.”

Daenerys looked at Melisandre with revulsion.

Davos thundered at her. “Tell her what really happened. _Tell her!_ ”

Melisandre’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We were going to burn her at the stake.”

Daenerys was incredulous. “Why?” Her look implied she wasn’t asking a question as much as she was demanding an answer.

Melisandre’s voice rose slightly. “The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way we could succeed.”

“You were going to burn a little girl alive!” Davos shouted.

Melisandre grew indignant. “I only do as my lord commands.”

“If he commands you to burn children, your lord is evil!”

Melisandre looked around the room, towards Jon, standing next to Sansa. “We are standing here because of him. Jon Snow is alive, because the Lord willed it.”

Davos was near his breaking point. “I love that girl, like she is my own. She is good, she is kind, and you were going to _kill her!_ ”

Melisandre stood there. “So was her father. So was her mother,” she whispered before raising her voice again. “Her own blood knew it was the only way!”

Davos seethed. Sansa noticed how Daenerys was letting Davos question her, as it was obvious to everyone that he treated Shireen better than either of her parents had in the end. “The only way for what; they would have died anyway. Maybe not in battle, but once they rid themselves of your lies and realized what they had done to their little girl!”

He paused before beginning again. “You told everyone Stannis was the one; you had him believing it, all of them fooled. You lied.”

“I didn’t lie. I was wrong.”

Davos sighed. “Aye, you were wrong; and how many died because you were wrong?” Davos turned to Daenerys. “I ask your leave to execute this woman for attempted murder. She admits to the crime.”

Daenerys looked at Melisandre. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I’ve been ready to die for many years. If the Lord was done with me, so be it; but he’s not.” She turned to Jon.

“You’ve seen the Night King Jon Snow. You know the Great War is still to come. You know the Army of the Dead will be upon Westeros soon,” she was almost pleading at this point, “and you know I can help you win that war.”

Daenerys looked at Jon, who seemed to be thinking hard.

“Jon, as you have seen the dead, her fate rests with you.”

Jon was silent a moment longer, before descending to face Melisandre.

“Leave Meereen today, if you return, I’ll have you hanged.” Melisandre looked stunned at him. Daenerys nodded, and her bloodrider Rakharo began to lead Melisandre away. Davos stopped her near the door, and spoke loud enough that those around the room could hear him.

“If you ever go back to Westeros, I will execute you myself.”

Melisandre looked at her feet as she was led from the room. Talisa was beside herself and began to shout at Daenerys and Jon.

“She gets to leave? Shireen at least got to know her parents! My son will _never_ get to meet his father.”

Sansa whipped her head around. Surely she had misspoken.

“He will never get to be held by him, or learn from him. Where is the justice there? We sailed here so Jon and Sansa could find family and get justice for their losses. What about mine? My husband was slaughtered at a wedding before having his direwolf’s head sewn onto his body. My mother in law’s throat was cut and her body thrown into the river, after watching her son be killed by his bannermen. My son will never get to inherit his birthright, or even be acknowledged as a Stark! If she won’t be executed for all the deaths she caused, what will happen to the Frey’s and the Bolton’s?!” Talisa was shouting, seemingly unaware of what she was saying. Sansa thought back to what Talisa had said not two hours earlier. She was saving the cloak Robb had put around her at their wedding for her son to use. Brynden had said that she hadn’t been able to birth the baby easily on the run, but nothing more. They had all assumed that the baby had died. If their son was still alive, he was the heir to the North. She glanced at Brynden, who was looking pale faced at Talisa, and actively avoiding looking at Daenerys, Jon, and Sansa.

He sighed and went to stand next to Talisa.

“I guess we owe you an explanation.” He put his arm around Talisa in comfort.

“What I said Castle Black was true. It wasn’t easy for her to safely deliver the baby. Luckily Howland had received a vision of what happened at the Twins, and had scouts out looking for us. The group that found us was able to get her to a midwife before the baby came. But we knew he would be too much of a threat to too many people, so we made a choice. She wouldn’t acknowledge him as her son, but she could at least be close to him. Once the North was healed, we would reveal the truth and take back the North in the Stark name. But now you all know the truth. Ned, son of Robb, is currently being sheltered at Volantis with Talisa’s mother.”

Talisa spoke up. “I didn’t want to leave him, but I wanted to keep him safe. So we smuggled him onto a ship, and Howland Reed sent 20 men to deliver him to my mother. She met them and is keeping him safe for me. I didn’t know if she would ever be able to visit him in Westeros without drawing suspicion, but I wanted her to at least meet her grandson. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I wasn’t sure how this would turn out. Please forgive me. I’m not very trusting of strangers anymore.” With that, she fled from the room. Brynden grimaced, and seemingly braced himself for what was about to come. Sansa decided not to wait, grabbing Ygritte by the hand and going after Talisa, Brienne her ever present shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had made the decision to have Robb and Talisa's son survive, but I wasn't sure exactly when or how I would reveal it. The timing came about because I was watching the episode where Shireen is killed, and it hit me that, while I don't have kids, the scene breaks my heart, so how hard would it be for someone who lost her husband and father of her child if she saw someone who had planned to kill a child with her parents approval react, and voila! It came to me how to reveal his existence. Kudos to Hellvas (in a comment on Chapter 4) to wonder if that was my plan. Well done! Hope you guys enjoy! After this weekend, the NFL Draft is over, so I should have more time to write instead of watching film and working on my NFL stuff. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council confronts Brynden. Tyrion plots with Daenerys and Varys. Sansa talks with Talisa, and meets a surprising intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I own nothing. All rights to George RR Martin. This is his toychest, I just get to play with it.

Tyrion stood in stunned silence as Talisa fled the Throne Room after revealing her son lived. Sansa quickly followed, as well as the Wildling girl Ygritte. He remained looking at Brynden, trying not to be upset by the man’s secret.

Daenerys stood abruptly. “My Lords, if the council would retire to the council chambers, this is something I wish to discuss with you all; including you Ser Brynden.” With that, she turned and led them to the chambers.

In total, Daenerys had decided to have all the Kingdoms represented on her council. The Dragon Council consisted of Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion as Hand of the Queen, Davos as Master of Ships and Lord-Regent of the Stormlands, Brynden as the newly created position of Master of Defense and regent of the Riverlands, Quentyn as representative of Dorne, Garlan as the Master of Laws and representative of the Reach, Jon as the Prince of Dragonstone, Varys as Master of Whispers, Barristan as Lord Commander of the Queensguard, Yara Greyjoy represented the Iron Islands, Grey Worm and Daario Naharis as the commanders of the Unsullied and the Second Sons, respectively, and Tormund as representative of the Free Folk. Sansa was there as Lady of the North, and Sam as the Night’s Watch representative, but both were absent for this meeting, Sansa having run after Talisa.

Daenerys looked at Brynden, who was no longer looking at her with shame, but almost righteous indignation. He began to address the group.

“I know you’re not happy about us not telling anyone, especially you Jon, but you have to understand why. My commander at Riverrun made it look like Talisa had killed herself so that they wouldn’t suspect that she gave birth. It was the only way to avoid the Frey’s scouring the Riverlands looking to murder her. She wanted to bring him with us to meet you, but I wasn’t sure how we would be received. You’ll forgive me for being slow to trust people. Past experience shows me not to trust people I don’t know.”

Daenerys nodded. “Believe me Lord Brynden; I too know the sting of betrayal. I wish you could have trusted me, but the past history between our families would lend themselves to caution. You were sailing to meet two members of the families most responsible for the destruction of your homes and family. Know that you, Talisa and Little Ned will always have my protection. I would never hurt them. I will speak to Talisa later today. The Bolton’s and Frey’s will rue the day they decided to betray their king.”

Brynden turned to Jon. “You have to understand why I didn’t tell you. It wasn’t just my safety at stake. Talisa wanted to tell you, but we couldn’t risk Ramsay finding out. We were going to tell you when we left Meereen, but I guess seeing the witch get away was too much for her.”

Jon nodded. “I’m just happy that he’s alive. I understand her feelings for secrecy. Lady Stark was never fond of me, as the man I consider to be my father never told her the truth.”

Brynden looked contemplative before continuing. “Talisa told me something Cat said to her shortly after she married Robb. She said that when Jon was little, he’d contracted the pox. Cat had felt like she was responsible, as she wanted him gone. So she prayed that if he lived, she’d beg Ned to make him a Stark, give him a true name. But after he lived, she didn’t keep her promise to love him, and be a mother to him. She felt that everything that happened afterwards, all the horror that came to her family, came because she couldn’t love a motherless child.”

Jon sat in his chair, stunned, having never heard the tale. He didn’t really remember getting the pox, but he wasn’t surprised. He had known since he was little that Lady Stark had hated him, and he understood her hate. He had seemingly been a constant reminder that the honorable Ned Stark had forgotten his honor.

Quentyn broke the silence that had descended upon the chamber with a chuckle and a slap to Jon’s shoulder.

“This is why we don’t hold a bastard’s birth against them in Dorne. They are born of passion, a good thing, but they cause only ill will and hate if ostracized. I don’t even care that your mother was the reason Rhaegar left Ellia. Why would I hold the actions of your parents against you? You are not the one to blame. Blaming innocent children is what led to Ellaria and the Sand Snake’s deaths. I’m sure my father would be quite happy to see you visit Dorne some time, your grace.”

Jon nodded and thanked him for his words. Daenerys adjourned the meeting, telling Brynden and Jon that she wished to have dinner with Talisa, Sansa, and Ygritte. Tyrion stayed behind to confer with the queen once everyone was gone.

Daenerys noticed the man’s grim look.

“You think I should be angry that they didn’t tell me?” She questioned him.

“Not at all, your grace. Considering the damage wrought on his loved ones by our wonderful fathers, I completely understand why the Blackfish was loath to share their biggest secret with us. In fact, we only know because of the Red Woman’s crimes being brought to light. I can only imagine how hard it was for Talisa to watch someone that wanted to murder a child walk away unpunished. Having just executed the woman who killed my niece, I can imagine how much it pained her. All we can do is show all of them that we are not our fathers; that we are better than they ever were. Once he is old enough, make her son Lord of Winterfell. The North would rally behind him, and the rest of the Starks. That would show the North that there is peace between old enemies. No one knows how they would view Jon, either as a bastard or a dragon. As for Sansa, I’m sure many of them would be weary of a woman married to members of the two houses that slaughtered her family, even if both marriages were under extreme duress. They may never truly welcome her, especially if she does indeed mean to marry me. After all, I am the demon monkey, the Imp of Casterly Rock. Some will no doubt view her as a traitor to the North. Once peace has been restored across the kingdoms, and the dead have been defeated, it is my intention to bring her with me to the Rock, possibly even a visit to the Reach. She deserves to see the beauty of Westeros.”

Dany smiled at him. “Jon was right about you. You do act as if she was the Maiden herself. As for Talisa, her son technically is the Lord of Winterfell, being the son of the previous Lord Stark.” She patted his shoulder before leaving the room. Tyrion stood and thought for a while before heading to see Varys. He found the Spider in the library, pouring over several books.

“My friend, I hear congratulations are in order for you and Lady Stark?”

Tyrion was slightly surprised. “I’m not sure why I’m shocked you already know about our plans, but that is why you’re the Master of Whispers. I have an idea for a wedding present. It would undoubtedly bring great peace to Sansa and the Lady Talisa if they could bury their family with their ancestors, barring Ramsay doing anything to the Crypts at Winterfell. Could your little birds discover the location of the corpses of Lord Stark, his wife, and the King in the North?”

Varys nodded. “They could try. If they could retrieve them would be another matter entirely. But I will send word to them to listen for them.”

“Thank you my friend.”

With that, Tyrion left the room, hoping to find Sansa before she went to have dinner with Daenerys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa quickly ran after Talisa, hoping she could offer some comfort to the woman. She found her weeping on the balcony chair. Ygritte brought a hand to her shoulder, having gotten to know her a bit on the journey to Essos. Talisa turned and looked at Sansa, her face red with shame.

“I’m sorry for not telling you. I let things slip several times, and almost confessed, but I just couldn’t. I was afraid it would strain our alliance with the queen. I couldn’t risk her feeling threatened by the son of the King in the North. I’m sorry.”

Sansa just hugged the woman to her, and Ygritte put her arms around both of them. Sansa decided to break the tension.

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for. When I was younger, I treated Jon like he was lower than me, but one of the best feelings I’ve ever had was when he hugged me when we first saw each other again at Castle Black. Ygritte shot him with three arrows when he escaped the Free Folk, then tried to kill the men who stabbed him. We’ve all done things we thought were right, no matter the truth. I’m glad that he survived. He will rule the North one day, and he will be surrounded by family that loves him.”

Sansa took Talisa’s face in her hands to make sure she heard what came next. “Daenerys doesn’t punish children for their parent’s actions. If she did, Tyrion and myself would have been killed the moment we stepped foot in Meereen. You and your son are a part of House Stark, and we protect each other. I look forward to meeting my nephew when we leave Essos.”

The three women sat on the balcony, just admiring the bay when Jon and Brynden entered. Brynden walked over and brought Sansa into his arms.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. You’re family; we should have told you as soon as we left Westeros.”

Sansa just shook her head. “I just told Talisa, you did what you thought was best for his safety. How can I be mad, when you all came here with me to help keep me safe?”

Brynden gave a small smile before he returned to his quarters with Talisa.

Jon gave Sansa a kiss on the forehead before he and Ygritte departed, saying something about needing to talk to Barristan. Sansa sighed as she thought about all that had happened in the last several months.

She had been a prisoner of Ramsey, escaped and fled to the Wall, reunited with Jon, and now with Tyrion, and was a part of the Targaryen faction. She wondered what her father would say.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the feel of a blade coming against her throat.

“Where is he?” the man holding the blade hissed into her ear.

“Who are you?” she said shakily, desperately trying to stall long enough to find a way to escape.

“Where is the Imp? These are supposed to be his rooms. You must be his latest whore. Tell me where he is, or I’ll slit your pretty throat and leave you here for him to find.”

Sansa was whirled around and pressed towards the balcony, finally able to see her attacker. He was Westerosi, with a hook nose, bushy eyebrows, and a triangular beard. He looks vaguely familiar but she cannot place where she knows him from. He roughly shakes her, pressing his dagger into her throat, not drawing blood, but she could feel it digging into her flesh.

“Hurry up, slut. I don’t have all day.”

Sansa felt her cheek warm at the insult hurled her way; clearly the man had no idea who she was.

Suddenly the man narrowed his eyes. “Oh this is my lucky day. You’re the Queen’s ‘little dove’. Now not only do I get to kill the Queen’s brother for her, but his whore of a wife as well.”

Sansa snaps her head up; she immediately knew who had sent the man clearly hunting for Tyrion: Cersei. She was about to respond, when the man whirled around, having heard something behind him,  only to stagger to the ground as a fist connected with his jaw.  He tried to get up, but the mysterious figure slashes his blade at the man’s knees, and he collapses, unable to stand. Sansa feels her chest heaving as she attempts to calm her ragged breathing, trying to see who her mystery savior is. The man looks at her.

“Are you really married to the Imp?”

Sansa is unsure how to respond, wondering if this is yet another threat, knowing Cersei would throw as many assassins as she could pay at her despised brother. She finally nods, figuring it would buy her some time to figure out how to call for help.

The man cocked his head at her response. “Are you happy? Did you choose this marriage?”

Sansa is hesitant once more, as this seemed a strange line of questioning for an assassin. Suddenly the man turned, pointing his sword at the entrance of yet another person. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Tyrion, backed by several Unsullied, as well as Brienne. Tyrion had leveled a crossbow at the man, making his intentions very clear. Sansa scurried towards him, and he quickly embraced her, pulling her in for a quick kiss to reassure him that she was alright, while allowing the soldiers and Brienne to shield them. The man smirked. “I guess that answers that.” He dropped his tiny sword and slowly brought his hand to his head, grabbing his hair and giving a firm tug, and Sansa felt her jaw start to drop as the face pulled away, revealing a face she never thought she would see again.

“Arya,” she gasped. Sansa pushed past the guards and pulled her into a crushing embrace, while Tyrion and Brienne tried to keep her by them. Brienne quickly pulled her apart from Arya, still pointing her sword at her.

“I’m sorry My Lady, but I’ve heard of the Faceless Men, and she obviously has their skills. If this is the real Arya Stark, she should be able to answer a few questions I have.” She turned to address Arya, “Where did we first meet?”

Arya grinned. “You were on your way to the Eyrie, looking for the Bloody Gate.”

Brienne nodded before continuing. “What did we talk about?”

Arya stared right back at her. “Our swords; Needle and Oathkeeper. How your father finally trained you how to fight. Right before the Hound got you to reveal you worked for the Lannisters.” Her face hardened, “I see that hasn’t changed.”

Sansa decided to speak up “She is my guard; she saved me when I fled Winterfell, and has been my sworn sword since the moment she rescued me from the Bolton’s.”

Arya started. “What were you doing with the Bolton’s? Just jumping back and forth between the houses that killed our entire family? I saw the Greyjoy ships in the harbor; going to marry one of them soon too?”

Sansa stepped back slightly, trying to comprehend the accusations thrown at her. She heard a small murmur by the door, and suddenly Jon was standing right next to her, looking at Arya is shock. Arya gasped, and suddenly she was jumping into Jon’s arms, finally reunited with her favorite brother. Jon was all smiles, crushing Arya in one of his hugs that reminded Sansa of their father’s hugs. Jon suddenly pulled Sansa into the embrace as well. Sansa was only vaguely aware of Tyrion shooing everyone out of the room so that the siblings could have some privacy, with several of the Unsullied grabbing the assassin on the ground and quickly bundling him away for questioning.

They broke apart, Jon taking their hands in his.

“Arya, as strange as it seems, Sansa is in love with Tyrion, and he respects her. He has never hurt her, as so many other men have. You mustn’t blame her for anything in the past. You may not know what really happened. We’re all each other have left now; we have to trust one another.”

Arya slowly nodded, before the sisters embraced.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. How did you get here?”

Arya grinned. “That man landed in Bravos, asking about the Imp, if anyone had seen him. I was going to return to Westeros to cross some names off my list when he arrived, but I decided to follow him instead. Heard him find out that Tyrion was in Meereen, so I stowed aboard his ship, figured I could try to see if he knew where you were before the man got to him. But when I got here, I found him threatening you.”

Sansa hesitated. “Brienne mentioned something about the Faceless Men?”

Arya nodded. “After I escaped King’s Landing, I was captured with some others by the Lannisters and taken to Harrenhal, where I met a Faceless Man and he helped me and some friends escape. Gave me the means to find him in Bravos and learn how to kill someone like they do, and become someone else. I sort of passed, and can use their skills, but I’m not really one of them. Just couldn’t leave myself behind. But now that I’ve found you here, I figure I might as well join you, give me a chance at those names."

Jon seemed slightly perturbed by her statement, but before he could continue his thoughts, there was a knock on the door. Jon and Sansa knelt as the Queen entered the room, a shrewd look on her face.

Daenerys looked at Arya, “It seems that the wolves are coming out of the woods rather quickly as of late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whew!* Well hello finally. It's been WAY too long since I've updated! Thanks to those who have stuck through it with me! I knew where I was headed, but wasn't sure how I wanted to get there. Not having any new episodes is really dragging me along; but I finally had enough that felt like a chapter, so here we are!  
> *Bonus shout out to anyone who can guess who the assassin is!*


End file.
